Liz
by JaneStrauss
Summary: Seth’s about to engage when Jacob and his family appear and Seth’s stable relationship crumble down because of the fragile and dangerous Liz Black and the inconvenience of imprinting. BUT SHE'S NOT SETH'S IMPRINT. Second fanfic! Reviews and make me smile!
1. Prologue: LB

Prologue

It's for sure everyone had taken hard decisions in life, using all their experience and common sense. Maybe some of ours took us more time than needed but finally we did it, right? Then, can someone explain me why the stubborn fate threw everything I built through the window and brought me down?

One decision, just one decision. I had to admit my life was easy because when the opportunity to take a decision was coming always there were one option better than the other one and the decision was practically taken by itself. The only decision I really made by my own was the only one I thought would never regret.

I do really loved Joan. She was my girlfriend for two years before the day I took the decision to ask her marry me. Being a wolf from La Push the thing would be to wait until my imprinting, that only God knew where she was, appears, but I couldn't keep waiting for someone that probably would never appear. I had the perfect girlfriend, so… what was the issue about asking her to marry me?

Oh… right. The issue was the idea of someone in this world that would crush my love for her waking up in me the unconditional and everlasting love I was born to feel. The odds always are wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: It had to be me

**Second fanfic, this is about Seth and his journey through he thought was the worst thing that could have happened to him. This story take place sixteen years after the end of my other story As Beautifully Imperfect as he's to me though that story it's not over yet.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter I: It had to be me**

Many years I go I became one of the werewolves-shape shifters from La Push and I learned about imprinting and the whole magic about it and the first thing I thought was: Who will she be? How I'm going to meet her? It would be like Sam and Emily's love?.

But after eighteen years without feeling that I wasn't longer waiting for her. Who said I couldn't be happy with another woman?. Then I met Joan Mitchell, a girl from my old work in an electronic shop in Port Angeles. Without expecting it she became the perfect companion for me and the best girlfriend I could had have.

We were together for two years and I was completely in love with her, she was my friend and my confident in everything. A week before her birthday I decided to throw a party for her and I decided too that was the moment to ask her to marry me.

Just my werewolves friends knew about my decision and they were all thrilled. Jacob Black, one of my best friends and old Alpha was coming to the party with his family: his wife Nessie and his four children that weren't that children. I was more than happy because everything seemed to be perfect and balanced.

Call me blind but I didn't see this coming. Saturday September 22nd of 2040 was the day I met her, the day Liz Black came into my life to ruin it in the best way.


	3. Stuck In A Moment

**Hi! Here's another chapter. Enjoy it!**

**-----**

Seth's POV

If years behind someone had told me that the love of my life would be my best nightmare I wouldn't believe it… not even a little. How can be "the love of your life" a nightmare?... I can answer that… after Liz Black everything is possible.

Liz Allie Black was the youngest child of my best friend Jacob Black and his wife Nessie. There was too another three child in that family: Wyatt, the older; Strauss, the middle one; and Phoenix, Liz' twin brother.

Before the night of my compromise I've never met them before, Jacob came every once in a while together with Nessie, but, for security reasons, the kids never came. That day, in the afternoon, Embry told me they were already in the reserve… so the first thing I did was visit them. They were staying in the old Black house. When I came I only saw Jacob and Nessie with the luggage. They told me the "kids" were hunting. After a very long conversation with them, a different essence hit me and I realized that must have been the "kids" outside. I wasn't wrong; Jacob's sons were near to the edge of the forest.

We went outside were I saw the three huge boys for the first time. The three were as huge as Jacob or maybe more, if I dare to say; one of them was really tall and muscular, he was very similar with Jacob; his skin was a mix between Nessie and Jacob's color, his eyes were dark brown and his hair was black. Jacob told me he was his oldest son: Wyatt. The other one was totally different, he was as tall as Wyatt but his skin was pale white, his hair was the same color as Nessie's and Edward's and strangely, his eyes were green… just as Edward's where when he was human. The beautiful boy was just like Edward, but again, Jacob was there in some of his features. My friend told me he was his second son: Strauss. And the last one was the vivid image of my old Alpha. Phoenix was exactly like Jacob in every way I could have imagined; same skin color, same hair, same facial features, same body and same dimples. Though Phoenix was a little taller than Jacob. The three boys were different but similar at the same time, only werewolf or vampire's eyes could really see the slightly similarity between the three of them. She seemed very young… maybe like seventeen years old… but… using my fingers and my little brain I calculated she was no more than ten years old.

Everything seemed right at the beginning when I met them, till I found out that Jacob's daughter was delayed, his brothers lost her in the forest because she went deeper. Jacob rolled his eyes and I guessed that wasn't the first time she got lost and I found out too that, probably, she always gave a headache to her parents.

After an hour and a half, she still was missed and from nothing I felt anxious and suffocated. Those sensations were rare in me since I didn't even know her. Jacob and Nessie began to worry, so Jacob, his sons, Embry and me went to look for her. It was weird, because literally I didn't know what I was looking for, but the anxious begun to take over me and suddenly I could have bet I was as desperate as Jacob and Nessie. What the efff??

I wasn't stupid… I knew about imprinting thanks to my brothers and their experiences… I knew my anxiety was because she was something important… maybe my imprint. It had sense… I never knew her before that moment and suddenly she was pulling me to her.

After half hour of searching, one strong scent hit me, probably the best smell I've ever perceived. My stomach was a knot because the anticipation… I was dying to meet her. And then I stopped. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly longing for someone I didn't know, if I had a girlfriend whom I loved? And why suddenly too, I didn't care anything but Jacob's daughter?

I ran as fast as I could just to find a thin silhouette standing at the edge of one of the ravines in La Push forest. I knew I had found her. I walked forward and she heard me even when I was really far and then I remembered she was the half vampire and werewolf's daughter. Her tiny body stiffened and the next thing I knew was that she was gone.

I ran to the edge tying to find her and then a strong breeze blew behind me and her scent came back stronger than before. I turned around and saw the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. _Damn. She was really fast._

Liz Black was by far the most amazing and gorgeous creature in the world. The first thing I saw were her eyes and to my very deep disappointment… I didn't imprint. How could that be? In front of me was the figure of perfection. She was as pale white as Bella, Edward and Strauss; her face was pure glory… her eyes were light brown; neither her mother nor any of her siblings had that color. The other thing that caught my attention was her lips, exquisite; they were as full as her mother's lips with a slightly red color in it. The skin in her cheekbones and nose seemed too soft and fragile. Her hair was from her father… black and straight. She was tall, maybe taller than her mother but nowhere near to her father or brothers.

I didn't imprinted but definitely I fell in love with that mystic creature. She was looking at me with cautious eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked me with a very threatening tone, though I heard her real voice behind the threat.

"Seth," I said pausing for a second. "Seth Clearwater," I finished.

"You're from here, don't you?" she asked. "You smell like… wolf," Though she was at defensive, still looked fragile and delicate; her voice held mysterious and threat. The moment she said I smelled like wolf made me aware of her scent, sweet vanilla but with a wolf hint in it.

"You must be Liz Black." I said.

"Do you know me?" she asked, the curiosity was in her voice, but she had a beautiful poker face.

"I've been looking for you since an hour ago… your family is worried." Just when I finished my phrase, her brother Phoenix showed up.

"Liz, where have you been? You're in troubles, ya' know?" There, looking at both siblings I remembered that they were twins. Though Liz was very pale and Phoenix very tan, they really had something similar. Both exactly like my old Alpha.

"Am I not always?" she talked bored. She started walking far away but her brother took her arm and both stared at each other for a minute without saying a word. He released her after a moment, she looked at me and then and went running to her parents. I figured it.

---------

**I almost forgot this story… it was because all the stress but still have all in my mind. Okay, so… Jacob and Nessie have 4 kids: Wyatt Edward Black, Strauss Carlisle Black, Phoenix Jacob Black and Liz Allie Black (Liz came from eLIZabeth, Edward's mom and Allie = Alice & Rosalie)****. **

**Wait! There's no imprinting? Hahaha this is going to be good. I promise.**

**Reviews please… I really like this story**


	4. Remember these words

**H****i! I want to thank you to Angel4057 for my two reviews… anyway… here's another chapter**

**-----**

**Chapter 3: ****Remember These Words**

**Seth's POV.**

I couldn't stop to think about Liz; I didn't imprint, I got it! Thank you!... Still didn't care… she was an amazing creature; everything about her pulled me closer. Those thoughts made me feel guilty. I still loved Joan, she was the kindest person I've ever met, and she deserved to be loved.

I was fighting against my better judgment; I felt that continuing with my plan to ask her to marry me was hypocrite, especially when another girl was in my mind… one I barely knew. That moment my plans crumbled down; I wasn't going to ask her to marry me in the party… I didn't even know if I was going to do it someday; but definitely not tonight.

The party plans were intact, the only thing that mortified me was that all my pack brothers knew about my plans tonight, sure as hell they were going to be suspicious and confused about my suddenly decision.

That was the littlest of my mortifications; despite the big fact that I was stopping my happy plans for only God knows how long. The only thing I wanted the most was seeing her. Had to accept that I was more than disappointed because I didn't imprinted on her… for a second I believed that could be possible, her eyes were gorgeous and I lost myself in them, but nothing happened… not the thousand ropes being cut… not the strong steel cable instead, holding me to the earth… nothing.

I hardly could believe there was another kind of imprinting; everyone in the pack felt the same… even Jacob, whom in his time as our leader, imprinted on Nessie the same way as the other imprinters.

I never let that shit about imprinting filled my life; I decided to quit that weird magical Quileute thing the day I asked Joan to be my girlfriend. Nobody could point me because of my decisions. Why should I wait for a virtual happiness, when a real one was in front of my eyes? I wasn't that bad in my ideas; I mean… My dad didn't imprint on my mom and that didn't mean they couldn't be happy… in my dad's words… my mom was the best thing ever happened to him altogether with Leah and me. Then what that implicated? That somewhere in this planet existed once, someone for whom my father would have traded everything: my mom and us? That didn't sound fair… not after all they went through.

But then… sitting in my couch all disappointed because that damn imprinting and because deep inside I really expected imprinting one day.

My phone rang and I picked up.

"Man, where are you?" Embry asked me.

"My house?" I asked rhetorically.

"Are you going to pick Joan or not? The party starts in one hour," I shocked.

"I'll pick her in half hour. Don't worry," I assured him.

"Okay, I'll see you there." He hung up.

I went to my room and took a shower. After I was ready I called Joan to ask her if she was ready. Ten minutes later I was at the door of her house. She opened; she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that fitted on her perfectly. Yesterday my mouth probably would have dropped to the floor with that view… but that moment I just thought about Liz is the same dress.

"And?" she asked as brought me from my daydreams. I saw her with her arms extended… she was asking me about her appearance.

"You look gorgeous, baby." I hugged her.

"You think so?"

"Mhmm" I kissed her and definitely something changed. We made our way to Sam's house, the party was there.

Everyone was there… the pack and the girlfriends, kids and other people. I liked how we were like a huge family. The entire party greeted Joan and she was really enjoying everything. Embry and Quil were staring with an amused expression; they were waiting my proposition. I was feeling uncomfortable when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jacob and Nessie, she hugged me and Jacob gave me a weird smile. I thought for a second he knew what was going on my mind about his daughter, but how could he know?. Behind them I saw his two sons Wyatt and Phoenix. Something in me was excited… she should be here. Embry came to say hi and that was how I could just move a little; behind them, near to the door, leaned uncomfortable was my beautiful Liz. My?

She looked even beautiful than I remembered; she had jeans and a blue shirt, her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Gorgeous. Strauss was by her side, he was telling her something to her ear but again she had her best poker face. Her eyes caught mine and… to my big surprised… a very little smile formed in her lips. I mouthed a Hi and her smiled widened just a little bit more. In that moment Russell, Joan's uncle pulled me with him and I left her there. I got angry and I wanted so badly go to talk to her.

An entire hour passed without seeing her, but I was kind of the host and I couldn't just leave. After ten minutes finally I found myself free for a second and went to look for her. I saw Jacob and Nessie with Embry, Quil, Claire, Paul and Rachel; Wyatt, Strauss and Phoenix were in the middle of an ambush made it by single Quileute girls. And Liz was nowhere.

I went outside and she was sat in the edge of the backdoor staircase. She was doing nothing, just staring without blink at the forest. Or so I thought. I sat next to her.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Hi, Seth." She told me still staring at the nothing. The way she said my name liked me a lot.

"Oh, you remember me," I joked and she laughed turning around to see me. My heart stuttered. "There's something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. It's just I don't know what I'm doing here. Don't get me wrong but I don't even know your girlfriend, let alone how many years she's turning." I got worried. She knew Joan was my girlfriend.

"You're not the only one, many here don't know her neither… but here you don't need a really good reason to spent some good time," I wanted her to be happy.

"Still…" she said and went quiet. I was quiet to for a while.

"What Jacob told you this afternoon?" I asked her.

"I'm grounded… again." She seemed carefree.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"I was grounded before today… the sentence only gets longer."

"You do that a lot?"

"Yeah… isn't that bad. I can take care of myself but my father, my three huge brothers and my ten years did not help."

"You should be more considered," I suggested.

"And you should be inside hosting the party." OUCH! That hurt.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to bother you."

"It's not just you..." she said turning to see me again and we both laughed. Her humor and conversations were different but I liked it; that made her more special. "So… are you excited?" she asked me and I didn't get what she was saying me; my eyes reflected that. "Aren't you proposing tonight?" she looked at me serious. I was about to ask how she knew that but I forgot she wasn't just an ordinary girl.

"I was going to do it."

"Was?... Are you afraid?"

"It's just I'm not sure," she was trying to lecture me. She remained silent after what I said. "It's a big decision, you know. I owe her security and hard scrutiny."

"I guess," she said and then stood up and started walking forwards the forest.

"Where are you going?" I stood up too.

"I will leave it to your imagination," she said again staring at the forest, without blinking… like in trance.

"Getting lost again?"

"You can hardly call it "being lost" if I know where I am," Her position told me she was about to run and I… in a huge brave act, took her arm. She stopped and stared back at me. _Imprint! Come on._

"Stay," I whispered. She continued staring at me.

"Why do you want me here?" Her face got angry; she released herself from my grip and ran away.

I froze there, staring and waiting for her to come back until I heard slow footsteps behind me.

"She does that all the time." A husky voice told me. I turned around and saw Phoenix; just staring at him reminded me to Liz, every time I saw both I found them more similar.

"You know where she went?"

"No. Nobody knows. Not even grandpa Edward… Liz has this shield from my grandma."

"She's… weird." I said… I regretted the very moment I said that… weird wasn't a good word but I couldn't find another word.

"I guess it have something to do with how special she is."

"Special? You mean a half vampire and a werewolf's daughter?"

"No, she's even more special than my brothers and me." I didn't answer that, for some reason I kept looking at the forest. "Do you want a prudent advice?" That confused me but I nodded. "Don't fall in love with her…" He nodded once and left.

I wished that advice would have come earlier.

-----------------------

**If you want to know how I pictured Black's siblings go to my profile to see the link of the pictures.**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Use me as you will

**Hi! Thanks for your supporting words Angel, actually it is weird because "Liz" is Favorite Story twelve times, it's just nobody review, apart from you of course. "As Beautifully…" has a lot of fans… that's why I'm not depressed… haha. Well here's another chapter… I have to make thinks work between Liz and Seth in a week!!! You will understand.**

**----------------------------**

_I never thought this day would come_

_Where I would bet my life for talking to you again._

_**Chapter 4: **__** Use me as you will**_

The rest of the party went painfully; all my brothers were looking at me with their "when are you gonna say it?" eyes. I talked to Sam saying him that I wasn't proposing that night, he understood and didn't ask more. Joan was as happy as always and that helped me to relax. The party was over about eleven o'clock and I drove Joan home, she was talking about all the presents and conversations with her family; again the guilty hit me because I wasn't paying attention, I was just thinking in Liz, and Phoenix's words. Don't fall in love with her.

He sure knew what he was talking about; the sound in his voice told me I wasn't the first man interested in her sister but the tone told me too that he wasn't threatening me, he was… warning me, because he knew what his sister could do to me. Liz did not appear to be affective or sweet but a heartbreaker?

I walked with Joan to the door of her house and she was studying me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said trying my best to use my strange face.

"You seem too far away," she assured me.

"Sorry, baby." I hugged her. I discovered why recently I hugged her too much and it was because I couldn't bear to watch her eyes while I was thinking in Liz. She kissed me and again… nothing. She continued kissing me and suddenly I got sick; I felt bad… she wasn't sickening, but I didn't like her kisses anymore; there was a moment when I couldn't stand it and pushed her away delicately. She looked at me surprised.

"I have to go, babe. I work tomorrow," I spoke and she believed me. I kissed her quickly. "Happy birthday." I hugged her and walked to my car.

I drove slowly to my home, needing time to think about everything. I got there at twelve o'clock. Everything was calmed and I could hear the waves crashing at the beach; I started walking to the beach until I heard a crack and my senses became aware; I was shaking by then, ready to phase but a sweet scent hit me… and I would recognized it everywhere… it was her.

"Did I scare you?" she asked from the darkness. I laughed slightly. She walked out of the darkness and towards me.

"Are you following me?" I joked with her though I really wanted to know what she was doing there.

"You got me," she said and for a moment I thought she was teasing me back but there was neither smile nor laugh.

"What you were doing there?"

"I was waiting for you," she said and my heart jumped.

"For me? Why?" I asked. _Why does she need me?_

"You're my new friend now," she smiled almost evilly but that drove me crazy.

"Am I so lucky?" she nodded with an amusing look. "What can I do for you, then?"

"Well… you have something to do right now?" she asked me and she was serious. I shook my head. "Do you want to take a walk in the beach?" _This. Is. Not. Happening._ I watched her face looking for a joking hint but there was none.

"Sure," I said. And we both walked towards First Beach. The silence was becoming awkward. She spoke first.

"You didn't do it, did you?" that caught me off guard.

"I couldn't," I breathed it out.

"It's not my business but you are in my claws now, so… why you couldn't?"

"Things happened and I just… didn't feel brave enough." I said a half truth.

"What things?" she pushed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why? Because I'm ten years old?," she sounded angry but calmed.

"I said that because seemed pretty improbable that you know about… love things," I blushed but thanks to my skin that wasn't obvious.

"You would be surprised." She said and I turned to watch her and she was looking straight to the ocean.

"Okay, then," this was almost fun. "I think I like other girl," I think I stuttered.

She mouthed an Ouch!. "Then I think you did right," she was serious… very serious. We went silent for a minute.

"Jacob knows you're here?"

"Maybe"

"How's that?"

"Phoenix knows where I am… probably my parents too," then she stopped and turned around to face me. "How old are you, Seth?" that was the second time she said my name and the shivers down my spine became more powerful.

"Just two years younger than your father," I smiled, that didn't bother me because I still looked in my twenties.

"You have lived here all this time?"

"Mostly… but six years ago I went to College and I came back when I graduated; that was the only time I lived in Seattle." I watched her eyes widened.

"You have a degree?"

"Yeah. I have a B.S in Construction Management."

"Pretty impressive, I must tell," I couldn't help but smile when she said that. I realized we were very close to the edge of the water; she walked a little more and then sat on the sand, she turned back to observe me and I went to her side.

"So… what about you?" I asked her. She made a puzzled face. "What are you? I mean… half vampire? Wolf? Both? None?" She smiled.

"Four things at the same time," was all she said. I remained silently and after a while she sighed. "Human, half vampire, wolf and another thing I wish could know."

"Another thing?"

"It's from my grandma Sarah… she had these things like visions and I have those ones too but… how would you call that… witchcraft?

"You have visions?" Wow… she really was beyond special. She nodded. "How? Or when?"

"Anywhere and anytime."

"Is that why you always run away?"

"I feel I can't appreciate them if I'm with companion or around noise." I went silent again. "Did I scare you again?" I saw her eyes and that was a real question.

"Not really… I wasn't expecting a normal girl… what else you can do?" I winked at her and she surprised subtly, then she smiled wider; that filled me from head to toe. We went silent one more time. "How long are you guys stayin'?"

"One week… my mom wants my dad to spent more time with Aunt Rachel and my cousins," she rolled her eyes and stood up; I stood up with her, she was really tiny and fragile… compared with me but definitely she was way smarter than me and… dangerous… she only had ten years but already had me wrapped around her little finger. "I have to go," she started walking towards the forest.

"I can drive you home, ya' know?" I told her.

"I can run, ya' know?" she imitated me.

"But you can't use your powers for self benefit," I joked and she smiled.

" 'Kay" she waited for me to join her and we both made our way to my car. I drove her to Billy's house, she didn't talk very much and I didn't like talk just to fill the silence. Jacob was outside waiting for her, his face held annoyance. She climbed out and entered the house while I walked towards Jacob.

"Thank you," he told me.

"Seem you always have problems with her."

"I do; she's in her rebel stage."

"Hey… you had yours… how much time we passed without seeing you?" I asked him.

"That was different," was all he said.

"She's exactly like you… the free spirit, ya' know?" He nodded.

"That's what Nessie says. Anyway… thanks Seth, stay close; it seemed that you can find her easily. I might need you several times." I pretended to laugh, but internally I was such a mess, his commentary made me think a lot; that was true, for some strange reason I found her this afternoon and the she found me tonight.

I drove back to my house; while driving I thought how wonderful my life was this morning.

------

**I'm half Mexican, so… Happy Independence Day, México!!!!**


	6. Lucky Me

**A/N: I didn't forget the story; it's just that As Beautifully… takes all my time, but I'm back…**

**I don't own Twilight.**

……………………………

**Chapter 5:**** Lucky Me **

The next morning went slow in my work until Quil called me; he called to invite me to a grill that Claire was organizing for Jacob and Nessie's visit. I didn't think it twice and I assured him I would be there.

Joan was working that afternoon and I went alone. The first thing I did when I got there was search for Liz; I saw all my people there, Jacob, Nessie and their three sons; again, Liz was nowhere. I looked outside and nothing. After that I got disappointed.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Leah asked me.

"Nothing," I promised.

"Forty seven years, Seth, I know you since forty seven years ago and I know you're not alright… and I would dare to say I know why you seem so uneasy," my eyes widened.

"You do? Okay, then… do your best," I dared her. She took my arm and I followed her outside.

"It has something to do with some girl daughter of one of your best friends?" I gasped slightly but she heard me and chuckled. "Figures. Don't worry you're not that obvious, actually I didn't realize, was Claire the one who did. She said Liz was painfully gorgeous in the wrong place, because a lot of werewolves imprinted already and the only hot single guys here where Embry, her brothers and you. I corrected, telling her you weren't single and then she said Liz didn't pass unnoticed by you." _What supposed I had to say about that? Sure she's about to start with the "you have a girlfriend" speech._ "She's not here, she stayed in her house." I lifted my head from the ground and saw Leah smiling at me and then she left.

I knew it was wrong that the idea was growing in me but I wanted nothing more that go to see her. I decided that actually nobody missed me in the party. I took my truck and drove to Jacob's house. The first thing I did was knock the door, nobody answered at first but then after a while I heard her approaching to the other side of the door. She opened it, she was in shorts, a blue shirt and with headphones, her eyes widened… she looked gorgeous.

"Oh, gosh. You're lost. The party is at Quil's house," she smiled me like if she really was giving instruction to someone with brain damage. I laughed slightly.

"You're not gonna invite me in?" I winked at her.

"So, you waited until everyone left to stalk the little girl… brilliant. But my dad says that I can't let strange people enter to the house." _Funny._

"Did he say something about a handsome strange?" she made a face pretending she was trying to remember.

"No… he didn't say anything about that," she let me in. I thought at the beginning she would stay with me but she went running gracefully upstairs humming the song in her mp3.

I was puzzled by her actions but then again I forgot about who I was talking about. I realized that she was not coming for me, so I raised the stairs and she was still humming that's why I found her easily. She was sitting in her bed with a lap in her legs. She lifted her face from the computer screen and stared at me with her already famous poker face. She moved from the center of the bed to the left side of it; that told me she was inviting me to come over and sit next to her.

I sat next to her and I saw she was reading a book in a PDF presentation; she closed her lap and handed me one of her headphones; then she placed her arms in the back of her head and she became the image of laziness. I put the headphone in my ear.

I didn't know too much about music since the closest thing to a stereo I had, died just six month after my parents gave it to me, but I did notice that she liked Rock a lot, the heavy one. But playing with her iPod I found Country.

"You've got to be kidding me," I teased her.

"Hey Lonestar and Jimmy Wayne helped me in some depressions I had."

"You had depressions? Why?" Why would a girl like her have had depressions?

"Why? Girls like me can't have depressions? " She was about to stand up but I caught her by the shoulder.

"Relax. I just want to know why you got depressed."

"The global warming," she shouted. "It's so heavy lately… the polar caps, ya know." With the respect the environment deserves… she could care less about it. I rolled my eyes and she shook a little with an internal laugh.

We continued listening to her music and I found a lot of songs that hardly fitted in her heavy taste. I didn't realized when we came to that position, but we were face to face in her bed. She was staring at me in a way I couldn't decipher.

Then she did what I would say now, was the defining moment of my existence. She just climbed on top of me and leaned to kiss me. She scared the hell out of me, but I would have been lying if I'd said I didn't want it. Just inches away she stopped and smiled at me and that was when I lost it. I grabbed her face and kissed her.

I lost every coherent thought in my mind. She had been driving me crazy for the last two days and I just couldn't hold it back. We weren't kissing roughly but neither tenderly. I felt what I never felt with Joan, she was a great girl and I knew I did love her, but Liz was beyond everything I knew.

Another thirty seconds and she pulled away panting, I couldn't dare to think that was something important for her and much to my regret, I knew this didn't mean to her what did meant to me.

"I'm sorry," I tried so hard to look at her eyes but I couldn't.

"You prefer to ask for forgiveness instead of permission, hu?" I felt so bad after those words, embarrassed… but then she laughed and kissed me!... We kissed again for a while. She was still on top of me. We almost didn't notice that we were… practically strangers, that I had a girlfriend and that she was my best friend's daughter. Almost.

She pulled away and that was when the guilt really took over me. Gently I pushed her off me and sat at the bed's edge. How could I? Worse than this situation was that I didn't regret at all. She fascinates me but the big question was… It was just a big crush or I was really in love with her? Having reunited the required guts, I turned around to face her and she was playing with her iPod and acting like if anything had happened. She felt my stare after a minute and lifted her eyes from the screen.

"What?" she asked. _What? Really?_

"Don't you want to talk about this?" I asked her in sarcasm.

"Well… it's pretty obvious you like me," she said teasing me.

"And you what?... You just gave me a consolation prize?" she laughed soundly.

"No… I do like you… a lot," And that caught me off guard.

"What?" That was the first time I wasn't sure if I heard right.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're so damn sexy," Did she really say that? I searched for some joking hint but I didn't find anything.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe what she just told me. She nodded and I froze there. She really liked me.

"Look… I'm sorry, it was just an impulse." She apologized… _whaat?_

I felt my time there was over. "I better get going," I said as I stood up, walked to her bedroom's door and I turned around just to see her again and she was looking at her laptop's screen like if nothing had happened.

She wasn't interested apparently… what a shame… because I was all interested.

----------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that was chapter five… don't hate Liz, she's rebel ****and cynical like Jacob was when he wanted to get Bella… but she'll mature, I promise… she have to do it because she's the more powerful. Please reviews!! **


	7. Disclosed Desires

**A/N: ****So… in this chapter begins the interesting part. Thank you to my reviewers.**

**Jane Strauss**

…………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Disclosed Desires **

I was afraid by then to see her face again, shame took over me. When I saw Joan after the kiss I felt like if she knew what I did, I think that I saw Joan's eyes just twice in the whole night.

The next day I decided that Liz couldn't mean something good for me, we weren't even close to be together and I was risking all my years with Joan because of a unstable girl with the power of suppress my better judgment. I knew Jacob and his family were at First Beach hence I didn't come near them.

I had patrol that afternoon after Embry's shift. I phased and everything was quiet for a while until I sensed another creature near. It didn't smell like vampire, actually it smelled like wolf, but I couldn't hear his thoughts. A wolf from another pack, maybe.

I ran after the smell and I found a black wolf just kind of playing in the forest, he wasn't hunting, on patrol or lost. I couldn't see it well; technically I just saw that his fur was completely black and his size, he wasn't big but still looked imposing. The black wolf knew I was there but apparently I wasn't important for him. I stood there without getting close until after a couple of minutes the wolf ran away, just boring of the same place, I guessed.

I didn't sense him again in the whole night but I warned Cameron, next shift; my shift ended up near two o'clock and my bed wasn't near enough. When I was lying in my bed just about to fall into unconsciousness, I heard a crack in my window. _Really?_

Liz was sitting in the frame of my window, looking at me. I felt my blood fall to my feet. _How I couldn't smell her?_

"God, Liz. You scared me!" I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"I was playing in the forest and you didn't even say hi to me," What? I didn't understand at first what she was saying, but eventually, I did it.

"It was you? You were the black wolf?" she nodded and finally saw her clothes. Little shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Phasing clothes. I had to recognize that I was really surprised. I forgot that she told me she was a wolf too. That was amazing; I remembered how awesome that wolf I saw back in the forest was.

"What?" she asked.

"I forgot you are a wolf too," I said a little amusing, she stood up from my window and came to sit in my bed. She was slender but still my bed's size wasn't even for me, two people were out of discussion. "I was about to sleep," I let her know. "I had patrol the whole afternoon and part of the night. So… if you don't mind…" I politely invited her to left my room, my house. She stood up.

"Do you have another bed where I could sleep?" she asked. _What?_ was becoming my favorite word.

"Don't you have one in your house?"

"My house is far from here. I'm just tired, I'm not gonna bother you, we're not gonna kiss if you don't want to," she laughed and me with her and finally I saw a sincere smile. But returning to the reality, I didn't have beds, my mom sold Leah's and she gave hers to Emily.

"I don't have beds," I sighed and stood up. "But I'll stay in the couch," I started to walk to the door and she blocked my way.

"I can stay in the couch," she suggested. What kind of a gentleman lets a woman do that?

"No, I'll do it. It doesn't matter," I said walking again to the door but she was still blocking it. I stopped dead in tracks because I was practically treading her feet. She smiled mischievously at me, we stared for short seconds and then I was falling on my back in the bed with her in my arms. She jumped on me but I was the one who kissed her. Why I didn't have strength with her? She was on top of me but then I rolled her in her back, my plan was to get rid of her, but she didn't let me, she was pretty strong when she wanted to be strong.

She was caressing my neck and back, but I had my hands in the bed holding my weight. I changed my position and placed my knees in the bed; I tried to sit up but she still was stuck in my lips, but my new position gave her the chance to get rid of my shirt. I begun to feel dizzy but couldn't stop, she started to ran her hands through my chest and I placed one of mine in her waist but then a burst of guilty hit me. How old was she? Ten?

That gave me the strength; I stood up and went to the window trying to calm what she woke up. I saw with my peripheral vision that she remained sitting in my bed but her face down. I stood up there for a while, silent.

"Why are you doing this to me, Liz?" I asked, she didn't say anything at first.

"I don't know," I could see that she was serious and confused like me. I went to sit in front of her, but she didn't lift her eyes. I waited. "I had never felt for someone what I feel for you." She was saying the truth.

"But you know I have a girlfriend, why you keep doing it?"

"I'm used to get all I want, Seth. But you're the first thing that I can't have, but the one I want the most," Why those words seemed so wrong and right at the same time?

"This is wrong, Liz. You have to stop; I'm too old for you anyway." I said and, shockingly, my own words hurt me.

"So… you don't like me?"

"I think you know the answer to that one," I told her. "You should reconsider it… maybe I'm just a whim for you. Did you really see yourself with me?"

"I'm not thinking on marrying you," she said between sadness and a smile.

"This might end my relationship with Joan, and I'm just a whim for you. One day you'll leave me without anything." She faced the window thinking hard. "Please understand, Liz. We can't keep doing this. I do like you… a lot… more than it should and that's why we have to put distance between us." She nodded and I stood up and went downstairs to the couch.

I couldn't sleep well that night, trying to understand what the hell was happening with me. For once, I believed in Liz sincerity, she admitted that she kind of had a weakness for me, but I had accepted to have a weakness for her four days ago. I tried so hard to think about Joan and her feelings, what my disloyalty could do to her; I did it, I did think about her for short five seconds; and after that, it was just Liz. Two hours passed and I suspected she was asleep. I made my way to my room and opened the door slightly. She was, like I said, asleep; and it was almost unbelievable how such a crazy girl could seem sweet and kind in her sleep. She wasn't my girlfriend and probably would never be; she wasn't even my soul mate because I didn't imprinted on her, but at the moment didn't care… Despite all that… she had already my heart.

* * *

At the next morning, when I woke up, the first thing I did was go to check on her and she was already gone but I found a single paper in my pillow.

_I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you. Don't worry, I promise to get away from you, we're leaving today, I'll be back to my old life in short hours._

_Thank you, anyway, for everything; I hope to see you again one day… maybe when my love for you does not interfere._

_Good luck and best__ wishes._

_Liz _

My eyes darted around her name a thousand times; after read it I felt something crushing my heart; an excruciating pain.

_Love?_ _ Did she really categorize her feeling like love? Does she really love me? _And then it hit me… she said it… last night.

_I had never felt for someone what I feel for you_

I didn't want her to leave, not now. _Forget what I said, Liz. I don't want distance between us. _I fought it, I really did… but it didn't work. I was so in love with Liz.

* * *

I changed my clothes and ran to her house, I didn't even know what I was going to say, but definitely I was going to say the truth. When I made it there I saw Jacob carrying a baggage.

"Hey man, why so soon?" I asked him. He greeted me.

"I only got a week of permission from my work," he said.

"Why do you bother about it? Don't you have enough money?" I really wondered that.

"When you have four kids and a wife, "Enough" doesn't exist," I smiled. Speaking of his kids…

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They left early morning. Strauss wanted to go to Seattle to look for new wheels for his truck." I froze.

"All?" _Please say no. Tell me I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life._

"Yeah," he closed the trunk. Nessie came from inside and said goodbye to me and entered the truck.

I walked with Jacob to the house where he was placing padlocks. He turned around to see me.

"Thank you, Seth. For helping us, it was good to see you," I smiled. "Really, thank you. I know Liz slept last night in your house," my eyes widened. "And I know you took care of her, an apology for whatever she made you go through." He gave me a sincere smile and then hugged me quickly and drove away.

_What did I do?_

* * *

**End of Chapter six… SOO poor Seth… now he's in love… such a bad plan! But hey!... he's gonna see Liz again and who know****s what could happen?! Chapter 7 in four days! **


	8. Burn Brightly

**A/N: First of all I wanted to thank you to my reviewers… thanks ****for making me happy!. I know I know… I promised 4 days but I just got the flu and I couldn't resist more than one hour awake, but now I'm better.**

**Continuing with another thing, I wanna clarify some things. First: well… about the imprinting thing… Liz can imprint as well as her brothers but I'm not gonna say if she imprinted or not on Seth in this chapter, because I would ruin everything. Second… Seth hasn't imprinted… yet! Haha wait**** until the chapter when he does. **

**Third... someone asked me what exactly is Liz… I mean, with the combination of species and all that and well, here it is: Wyatt was the first son and he is just a werewolf or shape shifter, the same with Strauss, but with the twins (Phoenix and Liz) it's a little different. Phoenix is just a werewolf but has an extra power that I'm not saying because it's a secret too and Liz is the only one that is Vampire/Shape Shifter, and she has two extra powers, one that came directly from Edward and Bella ( that I kind of explained it in early chapters but it's not completely described) and the other came from her grandmother Sarah Black (If you have read my other story As Beautifully Imperfect As He Is To Me, then you should know what I'm talking about) but who wasn't then I have to say that in my other story Sarah has a tribal power from her Indian ancestries… she could travel through past and future in her dreams and my little Liz can do that too, but a little different too.**

**So… I know it's too large my explanation but ****it was necessary. **

**Jane Strauss**

* * *

_It's really __good to hear you voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful… with the lips of an angel_

**Chapter 7: ****Burn Brightly**

Year and a half… It had been year and a half… And despite the time, she was still on my mind. Why did I bother to think about us? It couldn't be… she wasn't my imprint and well… and I wasn't her imprint, if that really could happen to her, of course.

Time fly when you're having fun… or when you're engaged. Yeah, that's right… engaged. I proposed finally after one year. I know how that sounds from an outside point of view but… I did love Joan, she was my best friend and the most amazing girlfriend and I couldn't risk what I had with her for the other her.

It wasn't a good analogy, but I compared what happened to me with a movie… Toy Story… everyone remember how Andy preferred Buzz over Buddy because it was a new toy, it was completly another toy with more things and more technology, but that didn't make Buddy less, he still was a good toy but what made Buzz more interesting was that Andy never had one before, never knew a toy like that before, but the most attractive part was… that it was his… Buzz was Andy's. It was terrible analogy, but you'll see my point. See, Buddy was Joan and Buzz was… Liz; and I concluded that the only reason why I drooled over Liz was because she was something new to me, she was… crazy and impulsive, strong and crafty… something I never had before, something that dazzled me; but again… what Liz was, never made Joan less, she still was good and Liz was still good, in different ways of course. And what made Liz more to me was that… apparently… she was mine; the fact that we kissed and she told me that she liked me made me wish her even more.

Andy never had to choose between Buzz and Buddy, but he did lose them once, and I didn't want that for me, I didn't want to lose Joan because my infatuation with Liz, no that she was bad but it wasn't for me.

Though I haven't seen her in a more than a year, I did hear about her. Six months ago Wyatt and Phoenix came down to La Push to visit Billy, helped him with the basement and to take Jacob's old bike. I saw them in Emily's house once and I heard that everyone was okay and Liz was about to start college because she refused to go to high school unnecessarily. Hear about her made deeper the hole in my chest. Phoenix looked at me when Wyatt was talking about their sister; I thought at first that he was staring at me because he knew what happened between Liz and I while their visit but his stare never changed, and by the end of the afternoon his stare had meaning, like if he wanted to tell me something.

I went outside because I was feeling pretty overwhelmed. After ten minutes I heard someone behind me and it was Phoenix.

"Hey," I said casually.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"Not bad."

"I heard you're getting married," I stiffened but then nodded. "You don't seem ecstatic." Was I that obvious?

"I am," I lied so miserably that not even I believed it, let alone Phoenix. I turned around to see him and his eyes reminded me to Liz. "Why you were looking at me?" that was something I did want to know. He remained silence for a minute.

"I wanted to talk to you," he whispered.

"About what?" I was so nervous.

"Did something happen between you and my sister?" _Bluntly, hu?_

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm not blind… I know that something happened between you and Liz, maybe nothing big… but something."

"Nothing happened," I said straight. And he believed me but my answer seemed to have taken him more unprepared. "Why I had the impression that it's not what you wanted to hear?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, since she's not your problem, but…" he stopped but something hurt inside me; what happened to her?

"Something happened to her?" I couldn't hide my concern.

"Nothing bad, it's just…" he stopped again, really analyzing if he should tell me this. "She… She changed a lot since we left." What? Changed?, "But I guess it has nothing to do with you." He stood up and said goodbye. I didn't get what he said, she changed? How? Why?.

Those same questions hunted me for seven months since then; my wedding was one month and a half far when I went my mom and Charlie's house to take breakfast with her. She told me something I didn't expect, something I did wanted, something with the potential to ruin everything.

"Is Sam preparing everything for the bicentenary?" I nodded. The Quileute wolves were turning two hundred years and a big ceremony and celebration were coming just two weeks before my wedding.

"I guess," I said chewing my food.

"You should get involved with the preparations," my sweet mom suggested.

"I have a wedding in front of me, mom," I told her.

"I know that, but I'm helping Joan with that, so you can help Sam, since Jacob's not here. It wouldn't take too much time from you and it only would be for three weeks because Jacob and his family are coming next month." I choked.

"What?" I asked her after recovering. "Jacob's coming?"

"He's a tribal elder, do you remember?" This was so not happening to me! Three weeks before my wedding and Liz is coming back?! I nodded my mom and took my plate from the table to the sink and started to hyperventilate. I walked to the door.

"Seth? Where are you going?" I remembered I promised her the whole morning but she gave me the perfect excuse.

"Didn't you just say that I should help Sam?" she smiled and gave me her permission to leave.

Three weeks later and my wedding was less than a month near and Jacob and his family were coming in just short hours. Have you ever had the sensation of chaos near you?

_------------_

_**It's not such a big chapter but it was necessary to let the time pass and I know the analogy wasn't that good but I couldn't write a smart one because it's Seth! I can**__**not write as if he was Daniel Defoe!**_

_**Next Chapt**__**er Sunday: Seth will see Liz again. One of the Black brothers it's gonna imprint and some news that are gonna surprise everyone.**_

**PRESS THE BUTTON… YOU KNOW YOU WANT.**


	9. Feels Like Fire

**A/N: Thank you again for my reviews and thank you because "Liz" has 600 hits! **

**These is an essential chapter and I know after this one there's gonna be a lot of questions from you guys, but I swear I'm gonna explain it in the story, slow. I don't want you to lose interest in my story just because I spilled the beans. **

**I'm not gonna write until after New Moon because I have three tests this week… including one on New Moon's day! I'm gonna start to write the next chapter on Friday and I'll probably post it until Sunday or if I get more than seven reviews then I'll post it Saturday.**

**One more thing: If you liked a quote or quotes from this story please let me know**** it in a review. It was my mom's idea. Please don't forget that!.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Fix You**** – Coldplay **(Give it a chance. I think its Coldplay's best song… but not too much people like it because it's slow and all that)

**Closer – Kings Of Leon **(this one would have been great for New Moon actually)

**Here With Me – Dido**

**Jane Strauss**

* * *

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have what's left of me

Tell me it's not all in my head

Make me whole again

**Chapter 8: ****Feels Like Fire**

I heard from Embry that Jacob and his family were already at Billy's house since half day ago. My heard pounded hard the exactly moment he told me that. Liz was near me in some way, not states between us, not miles. How could that be? How can someone have such a power on other?

The anxiety I felt was so similar with the one I felt the day I met her, when she got lost. Something was pressing my chest, my heart against my spine. Sam was giving me instructions about the ceremony that was going to be in three days, but if you ask me what he said I would say I didn't hear a word.

I was expecting the crucial time, the one when I could see her again; my mind started to wonder when that time would be, when Leah came from patrol to the beach where I was.

"It's your turn for patrol?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Who is it then?"

"Collin," I said absent-minded. _Does she want to see me? Did she miss me?_

"What do you like more…. Eggs or bacon?" That caught me off guard. I turned around my head to look at Leah.

"What?" I asked.

"At least it worked," she shuddered. "Where were you? Did you hear what I said?" I realized what she was saying and rolled my eyes.

"I was just thinking." I said.

"About what? Where's she? if she remember you?" Leah knew me too well. I didn't answer. "Why you keep torturing yourself? Why you just break up with Joan and begin stalk Liz? It would be easier; at least you'll be after the prize you do want." Evil.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?," I told her with sarcasm. She didn't say anything before leaving, a couple of minutes later Collin appeared a little annoyed.

"What's wrong, man?," I said patting his back.

"I'm tired and Danielle got mad with me because she wanted me to go with her to pick her dress for your wedding. I rather be here, I only like dresses when she's wearing them… but pick them is another different annoying-thing." He continued shaking his head. "By the way…" he turned around to face me before phasing. "Emily told me to tell you that she's making dinner for us in a while," he said. Why was Emily making us dinner today? And then it hit me.

"Do you know if Jacob's gonna be there?" I asked nervous.

"I think that's the reason why she's making us dinner, but I don't care, as long as food is involved I'll be there." I froze; I believed that probably I was going to see Liz tomorrow. I didn't expect it that soon. I nodded and he left to phase.

Two hours, then. I was going to see Liz in two hours. That only idea made the time run faster… that and the fact that I remembered what Phoenix told me the last time he came… she changed… how? I have no idea what that meant but sure was something if her family noticed it.

Emily called me to make sure that Collin passed her message and, as if it couldn't get any better; Emily told me she called Joan and she was coming. And I felt guilty for thinking that was bad at the beginning; I changed my mind and I knew that was a reminder that I had to behave, that I chose Joan and only her. My apparently settled mind brought down my anxiety but still I wanted to see what Phoenix meant a few months ago.

Soon it was time for me to leave for the semi-party and my stomach was a mess altogether with my mind. I can't remember how I got to Sam's house but I did it and what I first saw was Jacob's black SAAB 9-7X and two more fancy cars parked next to it, probably his sons' cars. My heart started pumping really hard that literally it hurt. When I was about to enter, Joan opened the door and threw herself to me and clung her arms around my neck and kissed me. Normally that wouldn't bother me but, seeing the circumstances, that time did bother me. Once, Leah told me she suspected that Joan knew about Liz and me… not that he knew what exactly happened but she probably felt was losing me to someone else. And actually I thought it was true because after Liz's visit she became overprotective with me, but she, subtly, knew that the biggest threat was Jacob's only daughter.

I entered the house with fear and what I saw first was Jacob and Nessie. They came to greet me and we had a small talk. I was staring at them with a big intensity because I didn't want to move my eyes from them, I was afraid of what they could catch. I was afraid of seeing Liz eyes.

After two minutes it was unavoidable to watch around the room; I lifted my eyes from the floor and I saw a lot of people there: Emily, Sam, the sixteen wolves less Collin, Wyatt, Strauss and Phoenix… and Liz was nowhere. I first searched around the room with caution but when I noticed Liz wasn't there I began searching frantically in every corner of the house. I found nothing and I hated the fact that I couldn't ask for her because I was sure Phoenix knew about what happened between Liz and me; and Jacob suspected something too.

I socialized for a while until I got sick of too much people and went to Sam's studio where his TV was and turned on; Joan was in the kitchen chatting with Emily and Kim and she forgot about me but it was okay, I didn't want her around, I needed time to think.

After half hour I heard someone opening the door and I smelled Leah. She came to sit next to me.

"I thought you weren't here until Embry told me he saw you an hour ago," she said with a serious tone.

"I'm just tired," I said pretending to watch the movie.

"And again you're thinking you can fool me?" She knew me better than anyone and I knew I couldn't fool her. I shook my head. "Like if you don't know she likes to stay at home." My eyes widened and turned around to see her, she blinked at me, stood up and left.

So Liz was in her house. Typically, she didn't like parties; my heart raced up and it took my whole strength to not jump on my feet and search for her. I couldn't, I shouldn't. I contained myself for hour and a half more until Joan asked me to drive her home. The party wasn't over yet and I promised to come back. I left her in her house and I realized that being in a car, alone and with certain girl on your mind wasn't a good scenario. When I was heading back to the party, unconsciously I drove to the beach, it took me off guard but then contemplated that actually I didn't want to go back to the party. I started walking near to the edge and I stopped when the water begins.

The breeze helped to clear my mind and I was thankful; Liz was in La Push but she didn't appear today at the party. I didn't want to admit it but it disappointed me, and that was why I couldn't stand the party and I couldn't stand Joan. I was feeling miserable when a strong breeze hit me, it wasn't the typical breeze's smell… it had perfume. I sighed. _Liz's perfume_.

I let the smell to take over me; I closed my eyes for short seconds and then turned around to search for her. The smell was strong, she wasn't far. When I finally saw her, my hands hurt. I only saw her silhouette; she was sitting on the sand and her hair was around her face. Even from the distance I could understand about the change, it was her, there was no doubt about that but at the same time she looked different. I remember her with the most amazing black and straight hair and tight clothes; and the woman in the sand had beautiful smooth hair, still straight but with volume and the clothes didn't fit what I thought was Liz's taste. She was wearing jeans and a sweater. Besides the smell, there was another thing that told me the woman was Liz… her headphones.

I walked near hear, unable to stop myself. My heart was hurting in my chest; I continued until I was only a meter away from her. I debated with myself if I should or not to talk to her; she was distracted listening music and it would have been easy just to walk away from her and that would have been the correct thing to do, since I knew how my will crumble down with her around. But that moment nothing cared me, it was Liz… just her. I tried to think about Joan, but it didn't help. I wanted Liz to know that I was there. And I touched her shoulder.

She stiffened instantly; she stood up and turned around to see who touched her. And when my eyes met hers…

_Snip, snip, snip._

* * *

**And if you don't know what that means then go**** grab your Breaking Dawn copy and search for the page 360. Reviews please.**

**JUST CLICK THESE BUTTON**


	10. That Someone

**A/N: I'm soooo soooo sorry for letting pass so much time to post this but my life has been a chaos the last month with school and Christmas and New Year and now… on the top of the cake… I'm taking driving classes. Can you believe that****?… I'm twenty and I don't know how to drive! My car it's not automatic… is standard. Drive Standard or die trying! Ahaha**

**But here's chapter 9. I explained the most important thing though there's a lot left to explain. Anyone here that it's reading "As Beautifully…" too, I wanted to apologize for taking that long but it's just that one night I began writing other chapters and I already have thirty pages but still it's gonna take a while before posting the next chapter. My birthday is exactly in one week. January 6! I'm gonna post it that day is a promise! You can throw me tomatoes if I don't fulfill my promise**.

**Jane Strauss**

**Disclaimer: Come on everyone know to whom the story belongs!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****That Someone**

"_Seth,"_ she whispered.

And her voice was the only thing in my head; and that moment I knew I was right… I had to be. Everything that gave shape to my being disappeared the moment I saw her eyes. In that single moment she became the meaning of my existence. I was stupid… I knew it all this time, my attraction for her couldn't have been another thing.

I couldn't understand at first that if I already had seen her eyes, then why I didn't imprint immediately? My doubts increased at the same time that cleared themselves. But something about her eyes changed; they weren't as I knew them, they were… violet. I remembered perfectly that her eyes were brown before, but what I saw that day… my day… were violet eyes.

"Seth?" I heard her voice in my head again… but it was more real. I snapped from my thoughts and came back to her. "Are you okay?" I didn't hear that before. The tone… the tone of her voice wasn't the one I knew either. It sounded more… calm and… enchanting. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. "You scared me." And like a gift to my heart… she smiled and I smiled too. I was so damn happy!

"I'm sorry," I managed to say. She left her eyes fall to the floor and that wasn't something I was going to allow. "It has been a while since the last time I saw you," I still couldn't understand how I formed coherent phrases. She lifted her eyes then and nodded. That was the second time she met my eyes and the second time I felt like if I could go through the hell and back for her. Her eyes were definitely violet, but that wasn't the only thing that I didn't recognize on her. She was paler than before, she wasn't wearing too much makeup; her hair wasn't all in front of her beautiful face like the last time I saw her, it was now around her face, smoother and blacker. She was beyond gorgeous; I liked this new Liz, though I never had anything against the crazy Liz. Liz… Her name haunted me for so long. I couldn't believe that I did it. I imprinted!. I was blind… how possibly couldn't have wanted this?.

I saw her nod again. I was smiling like an idiot and she noticed it and smiled back before talking again. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Of course she noticed it! I'm staring at you because you're the most beautiful creature on earth! I didn't want to scare her, so I just said one of my multiple questions to help her to forget my slip.

"It's just… I can't remember your eyes being purple." She left her head fall again. Why so much shyness? she smiled a little.

"Well it's not easy to be around people with these eyes. I wear brown ones all the time." And that explained almost everything. I didn't imprint on her before because she, unconsciously, blocked the way to her soul.

"You never told me that," I said.

"I usually don't talk about that the first week I meet someone." Her sarcasm was back… the only thing missing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Purple," It was more a confirmation than as question.

"They're not purple… they are more like violet but darker with…" she looked at me and a wider smiled appeared on her face. "Yeah… they're basically purple." We laughed together. _God… give me strength to not grab her here and kiss her._

"What are you doing here?"

"Almost two years without seeing First Beach," she said while turning around to face the breeze coming from the ocean and her scent hit me again like a bus. "I don't live here but I was born here… I'm almost as Quileute as you." This was all I ever wanted… and I felt more than happy because I knew I fell in love with her before the whole imprinting thing… but just like the coward men, I waited for someone or something to tell me I was right. "And… why you aren't at the party?" I was caught off guard… and that was how I remembered. Fuck! _How do I tell you that I'm not in the party because I drove my __**fiancée**__ to her house? _I didn't answer and she didn't insist; he turned around to face the ocean again and after a couple of minutes…

"How's Joan?" My worst fear became true. "I heard you're getting married," she said serious and something in her tone made me feel better. It took me a while to answer her.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "She's great… I just came back from driving her home from the party." She didn't say anything about it and remained very silent. My mind was aching to know about her change.

"What happened to you?" I said in amusement and adoration.

"What?" Her beautiful eyes told me she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You… changed," She understood then and turned her face away from me. She went silent for a while.

"A lot of things happened… Too much to explain but I think I matured a little." _Yeah tell me about things happening. _"But I'm still grateful… it worked out pretty well." Just that moment a blinding light hit my face. It was a truck; I heard her sigh and began walking towards the truck. It was Phoenix.

"See you around," She said goodbye and began walking. I felt an indescribable pain just when I watched her leave. I felt rage and frustration. Someone was taking her away from me. I controlled myself with just thinking that I had no right to even look at her.

"Liz?" I asked and she turned around with sad eyes. "Bye" I said with so much heaviness that I didn't want her to notice.

My life was so screwed. Until then, the things were like this: I, Seth Clearwater, was engaged to the most loving and kind girl ever; whom I don't love because I just fell in love with Liz Black, a girl thirty years younger than me. _Heaven_. Ah! And not to mention that she's my old Alpha's precious daughter.

I needed help… professional help. But until then I was gonna use Leah. She had to know what I should do. I ran to her house, it only took me like twenty minutes to get to her house because she lived near the beach. I knocked the door.

"Seth?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

She seemed a little annoyed but the moment she saw my face, her angry disappeared. I knew I looked like a ghost or something. The surprise was still in my face. She took my arm and pulled me inside and pushed me into the couch.

"I imprinted," I rushed out and I saw her eyes got wide. I entered and sat in her couch.

"Isn't by a chance… Joan?" She knew it couldn't be Joan. I shook my head. "Who is it then?"

I sighed. "Liz," I whispered. The first emotion in her face was shock, but then changed to skepticism and finally… disbelief.

"God, Seth, You can't be talking seriously. You have to get over her, she's not your imprint and no matter how hard you try or how insane you are… it's not going to happen."

"I'm serious, Leah," I said a little angry.

"I know you like her… but that's not imprinting. You want to believe it is but…"

"Leah! I'm not stupid! I know what I'm telling you… I imprinted on the girl. Today… at the beach!" Leah was getting on my nerves.

"And how could that be? You saw her before," she wasn't really asking, just trying to prove that everything was my imagination.

"Because…" I trailed off trying to find the right words to explain, but Leah took that pause of mine like if I wasn't sure of what I was telling her.

"Don't make mistakes, Seth."

"Shut up, Leah! I imprinted… I saw her fucking beautiful purple eyes… I was there, Leah! I'm not inventing anything." She believed me then. I guessed she saw my misery.

"Purple eyes?" she asked. "I don't remember that."

"That's why I didn't imprint on her before. She has purple eyes and just to fit, she use contacts… brown ones." Realization ran through her. I waited until everything settled up for her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"That why I'm here. Leah, I don't know what to do," I knew I sounded really pathetic.

"Did you tell her?" she asked and I shook my head.

"She's different now. Two years ago she was infatuated with me but now clearly she got over it," I dug my face in my hands. I felt Leah's hand on my back.

"This is gonna be your ruin, Seth." _Thank you very much, Leah._

* * *

**Happy New Year!!!!!!**** by the way hahaha**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, PLEASE... PLEASE…. PLEASE**


	11. Times Like These

**A/N: Eight chapters moore! Only eight chapters left. I wanna reach 200 reviews at least. Pleaseeee tell me it's possible!! I know you guys read the story… just left a quick review and help me to get my purpose.**

**I already have the next chapter and I'm gonna ask for 15 reviews! The moment I hit the 38 reviews I'll post the next chapter and for those who help me to get the twelve… I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! **

**Please please help me! Don't be bad! **

**Jane Strauss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlght/Nw Mn/Clps/Brkng Dwn**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Times Like These**

I thought it would have been a huge mistake to ask Leah to tell me what to do due the fact that something like that happened to her before. Much to my surprise she didn't judge me after she believed me about me imprinting on Liz; she told me what I already knew… that as much as I hate it I should tell Joan and Liz about everything.

I really understood Sam then… everyone would think it was easy for him, he was the one with two women in love with him, he wasn't the bitter one because of the break up and he wasn't the one with a scar in the face. Sam really suffered, I know he loved Leah the same way I loved Joan and I know he didn't want to hurt her but what can you do when something like imprinting happens? I wouldn't change it for anything… the sensation, the love, the devotion… ever!

Of course I knew I had to tell Joan… but our wedding was two weeks far and I couldn't break things up just like that. A wedding wasn't that special to me but according with natural rules… a wedding was a very important event for a woman. I was going to break her heart… that was for sure but she really deserves to know about it.

And in the other side of the coin was my beautiful Liz… God! How much I loved her but there was the other complication… leaving Joan wasn't guarantying me Liz. She had an infatuation with me long time ago but she changed and clearly her preferences towards me had changed too. But I was completely positive that even if she wanted to be just a friend with me then I would take it.

I was in my house dying of loneliness and desperation; I wished Liz would sneak here like before. Aw, what was wrong with me? I was just wishing cheat on my girlfriend. And in the top of that I couldn't phase; scratch that… I DIDN'T want to phase. For what? To see my brothers' pity face? I know they wouldn't judge me, they would know what I was going through but still wasn't comfortable. I truly didn't know what to do but I did know I wanted to see Liz. I was starting to go crazy. I could easily go to visit Jacob but I knew Phoenix would be there and I couldn't stand his stare.

There have to be a way… I needed to see her. I couldn't work right with that need in me but there wasn't something I could do about it. Ironically I thought the next time I would see her would be in Joan and I rehearsal dinner… one day before the wedding. I decided to clean my house in order to keep me sane and stable. After two hours of had cleaning I heard a knock in my door, I went to open it and my heart stopped then and my blood dropped to the floor. In my door was my beautiful Liz. My heart restarted and my eyes widened.

"Liz? What are you doing here?" _I don't care, you know… as long as you're before my eyes always. _I saw her face and she seemed awkward but smiled then. I smiled too. "Let me guess… you were bore, weren't you?" her smile became wider and then nodded. I let her in and she passed next to me, I smelled her and something ignited in me. I watched her go to sit in the couch and I noticed some of the uninhibited Liz I remembered. It wasn't there fully but I could perceive a hint. She looked around and then smiled mischievously at me.

"Were you cleaning?" I laughed and she sat on the couch.

"I almost die here yesterday when I tripped with garbage. I hit the bottom," I said playfully.

"Then I guess I'm interrupting something," she made the gesture of standing up.

"No, no… I'm sick of cleaning anyway," I went to sit in the other couch and she stared at me in a strange way before letting her eyes drop to the floor.

"So… what have you been doing this past year and a half?," she asked. "Besides about to get married," I went nervous because of that but I pretended everything was okay.

"Well… not too much. Um… I work in Port Angeles for a construction company since six months ago and now I'm working on the construction of the new hospital in Hoquiam," I said in a rush.

"Wow… impressive," she said.

"What about you? You haven't explained the change," I said and I saw her blushing.

"Um… what can I say?... College?," she said like if she didn't know the real reason of her change.

"If you say so…" I trailed off and rolled my eyes.

"What? You don't believe me?" she asked playfully. I shuddered and her mouth fell open. I laughed. "What's your theory, then?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know but college doesn't do that to people," she stared at me, amused. "Well… let me think… a new life?" I saw her eyes got wide.

"You could say so," She wasn't as smiley as before but she was still having fun with my guesses. I had, suddenly, the necessity of ask something.

"A guy?" I asked in a rush and I begged for her to say no. Her serious face turned red and her eyes fell to the floor. I wanted nothing more than kiss her that moment. I was still watching her pink cheeks when she nodded and my heart was crushed. "I was right then; college does not do that to people," I pretended to be her accomplice even though it hurt. "So… you have a boyfriend?," I must have been crazy to ask that. She blushed immediately but didn't answer me. Though I wanted so badly to know about this worthless guy, I stopped… I wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly after two awkward minutes. I smiled wide… _I'm always hungry_. I nodded. "Let's get out of here, then. I want a burger," she said cheerfully and my heart swum in love. _This girl is perfect for me_.

We went to Burger King and to my surprise she was a big carnivorous, I thought that was odd because of her slender and tiny frame but who was I to tell someone not to eat two burgers? We talked for two hours about random things; I didn't bring the boyfriend's subject to our chat. I never have seen this side of her, not the crazy wild Liz but the relaxed and funny one.

I drove her home and we talked another little while and then she entered the house and left me again unsatisfied of her… of her scent, her presence, her voice… everything. It was six o'clock and I realized I didn't hear about Joan in the whole day. I went to her house and she wasn't there, her mom told me she went with Emily to pick the table settings. That was fine for me because I wasn't ready to see her. I decided to go to my house, being there I texted Joan and she promised to come early.

I decided that of course I was going to tell Joan about what happened to me but the undecided thing was when or how I would do it and I didn't have so much time alone to think about it and when I finally have time then Liz appears on my mind letting me like comatose. I learned so many things about her that day and she was even more amazing than I had thought.

Instead of thinking about ways to talk with Joan, I caught myself thinking in how I would see Liz the next day. I wanted to go to her house and just ask her if she wanted to do something but what I didn't know was that wonderful day I would met him… I would met Oz fucking Seater.

* * *

**Please just twelve reviews! I know you can help me! Author needs love too hahaha**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON**


	12. Blurry

**A/N: I wanna thank you to the awesomee! ****QueenApo. ****You're my biggest support… thank you very much and you know what… Liz' gonna be complete just because of your support. Again thank you very much.**

**I wanna pick up a song that could describe Liz and Seth's relationship and… I finally have one… I just shuffled my songs and I found the perfect one… if you can download it and listen it while reading the chapter… it will be awesome. The song is one of my really favorites: **_**Blurry by Puddle Of Mudd**_

**Here's the chapter eleven… pretty revealing but the real truth would come in the next chapter. **

* * *

_I wonder what you're doing,  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
_

**Chapter 11: Blurry**

Who would say that an average human boy would become a shapeshifter's most hated person before vampires?

I hated Oz Seater more than vampires and that was a lot to say. Vampires were my natural enemies… my enemies by birth but Oz was a person I chose to hate. And why?... that was easy… because he seemed couldn't keep his filthy hands to himself and off Liz.

Like if an upcoming wedding, an imprint that wasn't my fiancée and my pack duties weren't enough you can add a damn rockstar-wanna-be from Chicago to my pathetic life.

I met him the day after my kind of a date with Liz, he came "surprisingly" to see Liz and I learned from Nessie that he was sort of Liz' boyfriend… sort of because she never had any public display of affection towards him but still he would appear in their house every day and spent a lot of time chatting with her alone outside. That made me so jealous and angry but I contained myself by repeating in my mind that I had no right. He was the typical bad guy with tattoos and cynical behavior; he suspected since the first moment I met him that I liked Liz because every now and then he would start touching her by the shoulders or hugging her if I was around.

I hated him so much and the worst part was I couldn't make something about it. I had no right, I was about to get married and they were apparently in a relationship. Liz kept being nice with me but with some reserves because of him. I began spending more time involved with my people but the urge to see Liz was more potent and I got to a point that I had to see her everyday or I would go insane.

It had been four days since Oz came and my time was running out, in ten day was my wedding and yet I was silent about my feelings but the things got more complicated. Today was a bad day, it was Embry's birthday and Emily organized a bonfire for him and everyone was invited… everyone. I sighed. And Joan wasn't in the town, she went to Seattle with her best friends and she was going to stay there the night. It would be a painfully slow night.

I was very reluctant to go to the bonfire but Embry was my friend and seeing Liz was seeing Liz no matter if that jerk was there. I went late and everyone was already there, at first it was easy for me because the whole pack came to talk with me but then they left and I found myself alone next to the food table. I was distracted until I heard heavy footsteps.

"Seth, right?" It was a deep voice. I turned around and saw the guitar hero standing in front of me.

"Yeah," I said lazily.

"You're Liz' friend, aren't you?" he asked and the hell he didn't know who I was.

"Yeah… and you are what? Her boyfriend?" I asked nervous. _Say no if you wanna live!_

"I guess you can say that," he smiled and I was two seconds far from tackling him.

"How's that?" I asked angrily

"Well, she hadn't said yes yet but I'm not giving up. I mean, look at her… she's gorgeous and smart and funny… who wouldn't want her?" he asked rhetorically and then grabbed a soda from the table and went to stand next to her.

I wanted the night to end so badly, things were getting worse. The jerk had her grabbed by the waist and was placing kisses in her neck every now and then. The anger was taking over me and nobody was making it easier. Even Leah was adding salt to the wound by joking with it. When I couldn't stand it anymore I went to the hidden part of the beach and phased. It was too much and enduring wasn't an option. God! I loved her too much.

I remained like a wolf for an hour and then phased back and went to sit in the rocks. I heard a crack and turned around just to see my angel watching me from behind. The crack was on purpose but it worked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and I just shook my head no trusting my voice. She remained silent and when I found my voice I decided to answer.

"I didn't want to be there anymore," I said so easily like if wasn't something.

"I noticed your uneasiness since the beginning… something happened?," _So oblivious… Jeez!_ I shook my head because my voice left again and the anger of remembering Oz filthy hands over her was making me unstable. "Tell me," she insisted and I shook my head again.

"It's nothing," I stood up from the rock and went down at her level. I was standing so close that I could feel her heat over my body.

"Come on… tell me," she insisted and her eyes were telling me something I couldn't understand.

"No, I can't since my problem involves you," I don't know what happened to my judgment and will that day but I lost them there.

"Me?" she asked surprised. "Are you mad because I'm here?" she said. _Oh, no, no honey_.

"It's not you… it's that friend of you that bothers me," I said through my teeth.

"Oz? What he did to you?" she asked and I began walking away… _Not now. _I was so angry that I knew I wasn't going to be able to control my mouth. She was in front of my walking in seconds.

"Listen, Seth. I didn't know you were so annoyed with Oz presence but please don't leave; this is your people's party and you have more right to be there. I'll leave don't worry," My eyes widened.

"I don't want you to leave… just him," I whispered without looking at her eyes.

"What he did to you?" she asked and I began walking again but she reached me in seconds again. "Tell me," she said with an angry tone.

"You really want to know?" I asked with the same angry tone and she nodded. "I just can't stand him. I can't stand… the way he touches you," I said in defeat and saw her eyes got wide. "It sickens me to see you with him. I want to kill him every time one of his filthy hands touches you." I practically shouted most of it but I didn't care.

"What?" she stuttered the word.

"I'm jealous," I told her looking at her eyes. "I'm so fucking jealous of him. He's not worthy of you and yet he can be with you," I began walking away but I came back. "Why would you pick him, anyway?" I asked truly frustrated.

"Because I can't have you," she said looking me at the eyes and I froze. "Because you're getting married in ten days and I'll lose you forever and because I don't know what else to do without you," she said angrier than sad. I was still frozen as her words washed me. "You really want to know what changed me?," she stared back at me. "It was you. You never believed me, Seth… but I did love you before and I never stopped loving you all this time; every single day of this past year I drooled over your memory. I was determinate to change my life just to be more suitable to be with you. I began a career and took the things with much more responsibility and… and I was doing it well until I heard that you were getting married," I saw her tiny hand clenched into fists. "It was clear you weren't thinking about me as much as you were on my mind. Why would you pick her, anyway?" she asked me.

"Because… I can't have you either" I whispered. Her eyes widened and like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time… I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. Her purple eyes were telling me everything and I never really saw them before. I couldn't control myself anymore and I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to me, she placed her hands in my bare chest and I placed my other hand in her back. It was unbelievable how she would fit with my body and how she had the perfect height for me to kiss her. I stood still expecting for her to back away if she didn't want it but she continued staring at me and breathing heavily. I leaned forward and placed my lips to hers… that was the first time I really kissed her… the first time I took my time to enjoy her lips. It was amazing how sweet she tasted and how wonderful she smelled. I kissed her gently at first but then I took more of her lips and she slightly moaned. That sound filled me with joy and happiness. I felt her hands move to my back and I smiled internally when I felt her pulled me to her too.

She pushed away for air but rested her forehead in mine, we were both panting but my hold on her didn't lose. She stared at my eyes and I stared at hers… I wouldn't trade that moment for anything or anyone. She, then, buried her face in my neck and I leaned forward again to feel her even close. I wrapped my arms around her and I knew she belonged there. We didn't talk or move for two minutes until she lifted her face again to watch me. I kissed her again and she kissed me back. Easily I got used to that and the best part was that I didn't regret at all. _Was that so bad?_

_Liz,_ I whispered after our kiss and she stared at me with lovingly eyes. I melted there completely. She smiled wide at me and I did that too.

I knew everything was messed up but at the moment didn't care… not even a little. As long as she was in my arms the world could stop and I wouldn't notice it. I was selfish I knew… but I couldn't help it. She gave me so much peace that it was against my instincts fight the bliss. I wouldn't avoid it.

"So…" she trailed off. "You were just jealous?" she asked and I nodded. I saw her bit her lip like if she was excited. I kissed her quickly.

"What do you feel for me, Seth?" she asked suddenly. _What do I don't feel for you?_ I sighed.

"I don't want to scare you, Liz. And just for the record… I was planning tell you this later when everything would be settled but not even something like a wedding changes what I feel for you…" I took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard about imprinting?"

**That was chapter 11! **


	13. To never fall in love again

**A/N: I wanna thank again to ****QueenApo****… you roock girl! Haha and I wanna thank you to ****Angel4057 ****too! For my two reviews.**

**But I wanna thank you to the other people that added my story to favorites though didn't review =( … anyway thank you to LissyGirl who's taking her time to read my story now.**

**Only six chapters left!! The story is coming to an end like everything in life and well… I hope you'll like to know that I'm planning another fanfic and I hope you can follow it too! I'll let you know everything about the newbie in the last chapter of this story. **

**This chapter is pretty ****developer but don't get so confident about what looks settled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlght/Nw Mn/Clpse/Brkng Dwn**

**Jane Strauss**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: **__**To never fall in love again**_

Her eyes widened and a sad smile appeared on her face. "Imprinting," she whispered. "Of course I know what imprinting is," she said self conscious.

"What do you know exactly?" I asked and saw her take a sad, very sad breath.

"Soul mates," she said like if that was random. "Wolves have that ability. One good day you can find the person whom you're destined to be with… and you can know it… you can feel it… you can feel the compromise and devotion, the adoration and loyalty. And that single moment you realize that you'll be whatever he or she wants you to be… as long as he let you be by his side even if that means just to be happy for him," her eyes were far far away while I was totally shocked, She understood the feeling perfectly… I was lost in her when a devastating idea came to my mind.

"Can you imprint?" I asked carefully and she nodded sheepishly. I felt a huge pain in my stomach… that was a bad thing! Because that meant that she probably loved me then… but she could leave me one day. She couldn't leave my life…I needed her to live.

"You… you already imprinted?" I wasn't stupid; I knew that normally if she already imprinted… then she couldn't have kissed me like that. But I couldn't find another reason of how she understood the feeling so well. She came back from where her mind was and looked me at the eyes.

"Yes," she said softly. I couldn't breathe then… that wasn't happening to me… not her… not my Liz. She saw, then, my terrified expression and shame washed through her. "I didn't know what imprinting was until it happened to me. I didn't understand a word of what was happening. Never in life I had such an intense feeling in me and it was too overwhelming. I was confused and desperate; Strauss tried to explain me since he was the only one in my family besides my dad that went through that. I didn't know what was controlling me but I decided to stop fight against it. I couldn't be away from you anymore, Seth." My heart stopped then and my blood froze. "I know you're getting married and I'm not asking anything from you… I'm not gonna interfere, I promise; just let me be close to you a while." She was pleading and then my heart restarted again and a feel of sweetness washed me, I didn't know that was possible… but Liz just said she… imprinted… on me? I couldn't talk… or even move just to breath. "I know this isn't what you need right now," her face fell like if she was wishing be in some other place. _No, Liz… in no other place… just by my side._ That made it! That sad face made me talk.

"Did… did you imprinted on me?" I stuttered. Her eyes lifted to watch me but when her eyes caught mine her cheeks flushed and for the meaning of the world… I saw her nod.

This was too good to be true! She? On me? That made the things a lot fuck better! I wanted to tell her the true but I knew I had to calm down myself or I might scare her. Things turned upside down in so short seconds but it couldn't be straighter either. Liz was mine and I was hers. As simple as that.

I walked towards her again. I grabbed her little face again and pulled her to my lips again. She let me kiss her for as long as I wanted and I wanted it forever but I had to tell her something… something really important… something she needed to know. I pulled away and she watched me with resigned eyes… as if I was telling her that that wonderful kiss was all she was going to get from me. _I can promise you that's not all, Liz._

"I have to tell you something," I whispered and saw her eyes fill with curiosity. I was about to speak when I heard an accelerated heart. I closed my eyes in frustration._ You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me!!! _

"Seth?" I heard Cameron's voice. I took a really deep breath… I couldn't kill him.

"What?" I said angrily without turning around.

"Is Joan, she's on the phone. I think she wants you to help her pick the tablecloths," I was even angrier. Tablecloths? That was the most random thing right now!

"I'm busy now," I said and I saw Liz' sad eyes.

"Is the third time she calls in an hour," Cameron interrupted again. I left Liz' side and went to stand straight in front of Cameron.

"I don't care how many times she already called! I told you I'm busy… tell her I'll call later," I said that last word and two things happened at the same time. Liz' heartbeat disappeared and Cameron eyes weren't looking at me… but behind. I turned around and I saw Liz nowhere. _Shit!_

I wanted to go to catch her but she was fast and probably she was already in her house. I looked again at Cameron and I knew that I had a responsibility with Joan… but if I had to choose between her and Liz... there was never a competition. I gave Cameron a look that told him to go away… he just nodded and walked away.

I ran after Liz and I made five minutes to her house. I saw that jerk outside but for the first time… I didn't felt threatened by him. I walked towards the door and our eyes met.

"You better go away," he said. I hadn't time for this.

"You better get the fuck out of my way," I whispered angrily and saw his body shuddered; but he recovered really fast and remained like the shiny armor knight.

"I think you have done enough."

"Listen, I'm not gonna discuss this with you… that's hardly any of your business." How brave he was… talking to me like that?... brave but stupid.

"She's my business," he claimed.

"You'd wish she would be, don't you?" I saw his ugly eyes got wide and shocked. I leaned forward "This is the last time I tell you to get out of my way before using force… and you know I can beat you down with one hand," I hissed at him.

"She didn't even let me comfort her… she just ran away. I don't know where's she," he told me and I felt even worse. I concentrated and tried to hear her… to hear her heartbeats. I listened silently for a minute and I just heard mine and Oz' heartbeats. I believed him then and I just left.

If something I had learned all this time about Liz is that if she didn't want to be found it… nobody was going to find her. I knew I wasn't going to be able to find her by myself that night. It was so frustrating! I went to my house and saw I had messages in my answer machine but I didn't even bother hearing them.

It was really late by then… two o'clock and nobody called me, not even her family. That told me she was already back with them and I went to sleep. I would explain everything in the morning. I woke up by nine o'clock and I was tired but I couldn't go back to sleep. I sat in my bed and tried to wake me up when I heard it… a steady heartbeat altogether with mine. I tried to follow the sound and I knew it wasn't in my room but downstairs; I opened my room's door quietly and it hit me… Liz' essence. My heart started hammering immediately and I walked down the stairs, I stopped in the last step when I saw her cuddled in my couch… sleeping. My stomach dropped to the floor, she spent the night here… with me. I was touched; despite my stupidity… she still wanted to be with me.

I went to kneel by her side and watched her sleep. She looked tired and peaceful… it was unbelievable how you can love someone that much. She was crazy but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I caressed her cheek being careful to not wake her up; she didn't wake up for a while. One hour later I felt her stir and then sniffle; her eyes opened wide. She saw me then and sat immediately. Apparently it wasn't in the plan that I caught her there.

She didn't say anything, just remained there with me in front of her. Her eyes never looked at me. I lifted her chin with my fingers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It was just that…"

"Stop apologizing," I said. "Why you left me, Liz?" I asked sad.

"You don't need to chose between her and me," my eyes widened and she touched my cheek with her hand. "I'm always gonna be near for you… no matter what," she smiled very sad trying to give me courage… and of course she did.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." I said and saw how she looked hurt. It was enough of her talking… this was my chance. I took her face in both of my hands. "Listen to me," I almost commanded it and she looked straight into my eyes. "You asked me yesterday what I feel for you but you didn't let me tell you," I caressed her cheek. "I'm so in love with you, Liz. I love you too much that it hurts right now because I'm in the middle of a mess but nothing change what I feel for you." Her eyes couldn't be any wider and her heartbeat any faster. "You're the meaning of my life. I have never loved someone in my life the way I love you… not even Joan."

_Are you talking serious?_I heard Liz voice in my head. Sure as hell she didn't speak. She was still smiling very slightly and for some reason I didn't ask about that… I knew she was already too special and one more ability was… normal. I laughed and nodded. "I… imprinted on you," I finally said.

_You… you imprinted on me?_She asked in my mind again and I nodded again. A really huge smile appeared on her face. "Please tell me you're not kidding," she pleaded out loud and I laughed soundly. I hugged her and she buried her face in my neck as I leaned my head above hers.

"I'm very serious," I whispered and she placed an arm around my stomach. "Don't do that to me again, Liz. Don't run away from me, don't disappear," I asked to her, she sighed and nodded. I leaned my head and she lifted hers and we kissed tenderly for a while and then she fell asleep in my arms and I dozed off after her.

I woke up later with a crack in the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Joan standing in my living room with us.

--------------

**Jane Strauss**


	14. Spewing Venom

**A/N: I know… I deserve the worst for waiting till now to post! Sorry but I was all mind, eyes and hands with my other story. I promise to post next chapter next week.**

**So… something's coming! What are you doin' here? Go read below.**

**Jane Strauss**

_Have you ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe _

_And now you're getting sick _

_Of looking at them?_

**Chapter 13: Spewing Venom**

"So… that's the reason why you didn't answer the phone when I called you." She said and I fully woke up.

I turned around instinctively to watch Liz; luckily she was still asleep. I didn't want her to be involved with Joan at any way. I slipped away from her and stood up.

"I was really busy, yesterday," I said.

"I can see that," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes internally.

"It's not what you think," I told her. _Um… I guess it is what she's thinking._

"I need to talk with you," she said and then changed her stare towards Liz with hatred eyes. "Come to my house when you're available," she turned around and left. In other moment of the story I would have been worried about what Joan saw but right then I couldn't care less about it. Actually I was more worried about her obvious aversion towards Liz.

I went to sit again with Liz, wrapped my arms around her and twenty minutes later she woke up.

"Hey," she smiled at me and I forgot about everything. When did I become such a pudding? I smiled in return and then she sniffed the air. "Who was here?" she asked though I knew she knew who it was.

"Joan," I whispered and felt her stiffened and her eyes got wide.

_I'm sorry _I heard she said in my mind whilst burying her face in my neck.

"Hey," I hugged her tighter. "Everything's okay. I'm gonna go to talk with her later and we will figure it out some way," I kissed her forehead. Then something rang in my head. "If you slept here then… how nobody looked out for you?" I asked worried and she smiled.

"Phoenix," she whispered and then lifts herself from my neck to watch my bewildered face and then she laughed. "He always knows where I am. He can do that with everyone, I don't know how it works but I know it does not come naturally to him… he needs to be paying attention and concentrate very hard but is thrice easier with me because I'm his twin. It doesn't have too much precision but it always works at the end. For example… remember the day we met?" she asked truly and I bit my lip. How can I forget?

"Of course," I kissed her forehead. "How can I forget, love?" I asked and she smiled wide.

"Well… nobody knew where I was but he wasn't worried about it, he knew I was near by the forest because he could feel me. He can't know where I am but when he's looking out for me and getting close… he can feel me stronger," she laughed and I wondered.

"Does he know about you imprinting on me?" I asked and she smiled.

"He knows everything about me. I know he looks like he hates you… and probably he does but he still respect me for my decisions. I love him too much and he's my favorite."

"I guess that's the reason why he came to talk with me six months ago," Liz' breathing stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Six months ago he came to pick up Jacob's old bike and to visit Billy and we talked… he asked me if something happened between you and me," Liz was shocked whilst I was talking. "I told him the truth and for a second I thought I saw disappointment in his face," she smiled and my heart jumped. "Maybe he does like me after all," she reached out to kiss me. I leaned forward and placed my lips in hers. I felt the fucking butterflies in my stomach! How did I became like this?... Actually, I don't care.

"Maybe very very deep inside he does like you," she laughed at my fake disappointed face. "I should go," she said and I literally felt someone crushed my heart between their hands. I didn't want her to leave… Never, but it was the best since I had to talk with Joan.

I drove her to Billy's house and I promised to come back to see her when everything was spoken. I drove then to Joan's and she was apparently waiting for me. She invited me in and I went to sit in the huge sofa, she came to sit in front of me in the other sofa. Her face was bitter and frustrated. I guess that's what you can call women's intuition. I was really nervous but this was the solution.

"What did I saw, Seth?" she asked after sighing. How easy would be to tell her the pure truth. "Should I be worried about her?" How can I explain about imprinting? She didn't know about wolves… Long time ago I thought it was useless to tell her about it since I was going to stop phasing after my marriage. I regret now… She would, at least, understand that I didn't do it on purpose. And now telling her was out of the question.

"There's something going on between you and her?" she asked angrily. I sighed and nodded slowly. I heard her gasp. "Since when?" she asked beyond pissed. I shook my head furiously.

"I didn't plan this," I explained. "I just… it happened," I whispered.

"It happened?," now she was really angry. "Things don't happen, Seth. People make them happen," _Oh, believe me Joan… This thing really happened!_

"What do you want me to tell you?," I asked her.

"Tell me you are kidding," she pleaded.

"I'm not kidding," she closed her eyes and began breathing quickly. I was worried of what her final reaction might be. She walked towards her kitchen trying to calm herself. I waited two minutes but she didn't seem to be close to calm down.

"That bitch!" she yelled at the same time that hit the counter with her hands. I understood what I was doing to her but I couldn't help to get angry of the way she referred to Liz. I tried to calm myself but she didn't let me. "How could you, Seth?," she continued yelling. "How could you break this? And with her!... She's just a kid for God's sake!" she didn't knew how the hell of a truth that was and it made me feel like trash and angry with myself even more. Liz was thirty six years younger than me but in appearance she looked nineteen and I looked like twenty seven or twenty eight… Still a big difference for a prejudiced society.

"Why are you telling me that? Is that supposed to have an effect on my feelings? What you want me to do? Lie?" I asked while being angry. She was breathing heavily but then she began taking deep and slow breathes. Though her tough attitude I didn't blame her. I was in what she believed and now there I was… trying to tell her we were over. I understood now what happened with the love Jacob used to have for Bella or Sam's love for Leah. It didn't disappear; it just appeared a bigger and stronger love and the other one seemed weak. I was always going to love Joan, she was the main character in my life for many years, but now I had Liz and despite I knew I was hurting her I couldn't regret anything about it… not even a little.

"Where does that leave us?," she asked quietly. I didn't answer and she came near me. "I guess our wedding's over," I never hated myself so much before. "You're ruining me, Seth," she started crying. "What am I going to do now? I believed in your words… in your stupid promise to make me happy! and now you're just telling me you weren't real."

"I know I'm hurting you, Joan… but would you rather marry me even if I'm in love with someone else?" I asked.

"What happened, Seth? I thought you were happy with me… that you were in love with ME!" I sighed.

"I do was in love with you… but then I met Liz and well… I fell harder for her," I whispered the last phrase.

"What does she have that I don't?" _Oh, God… Please don't._ It's not about her! How do I make her see?

"It's not what she has and you don't. Please don't do this."

"Is because she's younger? Prettier? Richer?" I let my head fall in frustration.

"Is because I love her! Because she's the most amazing person I know and she's a lot like me… more than you and I were look alike. She's my other half. I don't know how to explain it… I just love her and I'm sorry for doing this to you but I can't find any other way. I rather hurt you by telling you the truth than lying to you."

"I just can't believe you're doing this to me," she said and I closed my eyes. She was trying to conceal everything. I let her think for a while until she came to me and kissed me. I wanted to push her away but I felt like I owed her that. She kissed me tenderly at first but then she began sucking my lips. I stopped her when I felt her hands under my shirt. Long time ago I wouldn't have never pulled away from her because I wanted her as much as she wanted me; but things changed a lot and I didn't want other hands on me that weren't Liz'. I pushed her away by the shoulders and she looked totally hurt.

"Please, understand." I pleaded.

"I can't, Seth. Sorry but I can't understand how you let someone so insignificant destroy our world. I can't understand how you stopped loving me all of sudden and how you fell in love with a girl you barely know. In my family I learned that things do not just happen. One thing is passion and another completely different thing is real love, Seth. Are you sure you want to gamble this? Even when you know you're probably just dazzled? I think you are just impressed by how beautiful and young she is but if you look deep into your heart you will find that not even yourself believe in that love."

"If that is what you want to believe," I felt my last words were traitorous but she began playing with fire. I saw her eyes got wider. "That's not how it works for me, Joan."

"So that's it? You're going to throw all this by the window?" she asked and I knew immediately that the answer was yes. I let my head fall.

"I can't marry you," I whispered but she heard me.

"Seth, please don't do this. I'm willing to forgive about all this; if you just forget about her," she struggled one last time.

"I don't want to forget about her and though I know I'm hurting you and I'm apologizing for that; I'm not pleading for forgiveness for loving Liz."

"Get out," she said suddenly. "Get out!" she yelled this time and I walked out of her house in the next second. I didn't want to leave things like that but she needed time alone to clear her mind. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I was a man and our minds work different from women's but how can you want someone when that person just told you he or she loves someone else? I certainly wouldn't forget about it. If Joan would have told me that she was in love with someone else sure I wouldn't have told her to reconsider it; the doubt of her love towards me would be always in my mind.

As soon as I was out of her house I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders; sure things weren't right with Joan but… one step at time, right?

I drove back to Billy's house wanting to see my Liz; I hesitated for a moment thinking that eventually I would have to talk with Jacob and probably Nessie too but at the moment I just wanted to talk with Liz. My anxiety was at its full power when I knocked the door. A pair of green eyes met me at the door.

"Seth," Strauss said. I had forgotten he was the vampire in Jacob's family. His presence was intimidating indeed, his voice melodious and the hardest face ever…. Not even a grin. He was a wolf too… probably Strauss and my Liz were the perfect combination between two different species; two enemies.

"Evening, Strauss. Good to see you again," I hoped he wasn't expecting from me to be intimidated. I rolled my eyes internally. I stole a glance to the driveway and I knew Jacob wasn't home so I didn't bother to ask for him. "Is, um, is Liz at home?"

"No; she left as soon as She came back from whatever she was last night," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Do you know when is she going to come back?" I asked already disappointed she wasn't home.

"She's not coming back; not for now. My parents drove her to the airport two hours ago," It was funny how my mind refused to believe what my heart already knew. My heart stopped as soon as he said she wasn't coming back but my mind was just laughing at the possibility of Liz leaving without saying goodbye.

"I was supposed to meet her here," I said absent-minded.

"Really?," he asked with fake surprise. "Well she was the one that asked my parents to send her home. I don't want you to misunderstand my question but… Did something happen between you two? She seemed desperate to leave."

What? She asked… But why would she…. _Fuck!_

**Maybe some grammar mistakes but I don't have a beta for this story and I think is already late since I just have a few chapters left. Next chapter Next week… Reviews please!**


	15. Madness

_**Chapter 14: Madness**_

"Is not funny, Strauss; I really need to talk to her," I said clinging to each one of my words.

"You and I are not _that_ friends for me to tease you, are we?" he said. Jerk!

"Of course we are not," I stated the obvious. "I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me where your sister is."

"Weren't you here a couple of minutes ago? I told you she left two hours ago with my parents!"

The boy was getting on my nerves when I saw Phoenix behind him. Phoenix was taller and bigger than Strauss and of course more impressive. Even though he was younger than Strauss, I still would rather talk to him.

"Can you excuse us?" Phoenix asked to Strauss from behind and he closed his eyes and sighed. I guess we already know who's the new alpha.

Strauss turned around and left; I stared at Phoenix and I knew something was very very wrong. "Where's Liz?" I asked angrily.

"That's hardly any of your business," yeah… something was wrong. I was about to speak when he pushed me slightly backwards, closed the door behind him and passed me. "Do you realize how messed up is everything?" He asked and I blinked a couple of times. "She's way younger than you, your best friend's daughter and not your fiancée" he whispered without looking at me.

"I could give a shit about you, Seth; but I'm taking some of my time to try to open your eyes. I know you like Liz and she has a weird crush on you but that's not enough to gamble an entire tribe!" he turned around and stalked towards me. "I don't know what the hell happened between you two and I don't want to know but this had to stop," he hissed.

"And who the fuck are you to rule people's life?" I spit it out.

"I'm her brother and is my responsibility to look after her. You just care for yourself, Seth. Have you ever stopped to think what people would say about her when they find out about you and her? My dad and uncle built this tribe for years, you were there, goddammit!"

"So… that is what it is? A conflict of interest?"

"Do you really think you are the best for her?" Phoenix asked and hit the most important button. I dropped my gaze.

"I know am not," I mumbled.

"Then let it go, let her go!"

"Why wouldn't let her tell me that?" I found a source of courage.

"She doesn't know what she wants, Seth. The good thing is she realized you are an ass by herself," he said.

"What?"

"Oh I forgot! Congratulations, you're gonna be an awesome daddy. Well I hope so," Phoenix said without any glimpse of real emotion. Wait… what? A daddy?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked exasperated.

"I understand; is still a secret?," Phoenix kept answering with questions.

"What is a secret?"

"That Joan is pregnant," he said it like it was obvious. My heart stopped and my stomach dropped to the floor.

"Who told you that?" What the hell was he talking about?

"My sister," he said and this time he did showed an emotion; he wanted to crush my skull between his hands. Liz told him that?

"Why did she tell you that?"

"I don't know, Seth! Stop the damn inquisition! All I knew is that you fucked it up, man; but I guess it was necessary to break this awful idea of you and my sister together. The only thing I regret is that the victim here was my sister and not you. Stay the fuck away from her, Clearwater!" Phoenix entered his house in seconds and I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say… everything was even more confusing but the reality remained the same… my Liz was gone and Joan's pregnancy was a lie.

I drove like an insane to my mom's house because I knew she was involved with this; I just knew. I parked in front of her house and I didn't see Charlie's cruise. Even better!

I knocked the door one time and got myself in and went to the kitchen; my mom was reading a recipe from a box of cake. I made a noise to let her know I was there. She heard me but didn't acknowledge me. _Yeah I bet Joan already told her I broke up with her._

"You know, mom… I don't know why I foolishly thought you, above everyone, would understand me," I said and she didn't say anything. "I just came from Jacob's house; looking for Liz a-and her brothers told me she left," I stopped a moment looking for her reaction. "They say she knew about Joan being pregnant." I walked to stand in front of her, only separated by the stool. "I was with Joan; I'm pretty sure she wasn't the one that told Liz those things." My mom finally lifted her gaze and stared at me with her best poker face.

"She left me, mom," I whispered. "Did you do this?"

"I went yesterday to Embry's party to wish him a happy birthday and I was hoping to see you but Jared told me you left with… Liz," she said struggling to pronounce her name. "Joan and I talked the other day and she mentioned that you were a little absent-minded and I sensed that Jacob's daughter was the reason."

"And you thought, _why not helping him to get his mind straight_, right?" I asked and I knew she heard the sarcasm in my voice.

"Are you seriously thinking about breaking up with Joan because of that girl?"

"Oh, definitely not thinking about it," I saw her relax. "I already did it, mom," I said and she snapped.

"Are you crazy, Seth? Is this for real? You and Jacob's daughter? Can't you see how twisted is what you are trying to do?"

"Does it matter? Do you really care what I think?," I walked towards her 'til she was in front of me. "You took decisions that weren't yours to make."

"Oh Seth, you know that girl is not for you." At her words I hit my fist in her coffee table and broke it.

"How you dare to say those things to me? I never in my fucking life judged you for marrying my Dad's friend and you know why? Because I convince myself I didn't know what you were going through and that wasn't my business to judge you; you were fulfilling your role as mine and Leah's mother and that was all that mattered to me. I never felt betrayed… not even once." I walked towards her door.

"I want you out of my life since now on." I said plainly.

"Seth, be sensible!" she yelled.

"I'm tired of being sensible! I'm tired of having to explain each and every one of my movements! Tired of everyone trying to intrude in my fucking life! I owe you nothing now; I paid for my mistakes by losing the most important thing to me… my imprint," I whispered the last part.

"Your imprint?" I heard her gasp.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, right? Well… I hope you're happy, Sue; don't expect to see me here again and don't call me."

I stormed out of her house and phased immediately living my truck in her house. I couldn't handle it anymore. My Liz was gone; I lost her because of lies and I didn't know when she was coming back… or if she was coming back for the matter! I was stupid enough to never have asked her cell phone number o her address and I was sure as hell nobody was going to give it to me.

I ran and ran for hours until I couldn't run anymore. Even though Liz was the first thing on my mind, my mom's betrayal was something that was driving me crazy. _My mother did this to me!_

After hours I began thinking that maybe they were right. I wasn't enough for Liz and this were how the things were supposed to happen. Or maybe this was a punishment for what I did to Joan. And the fact that I didn't know how to find Liz was the last signal.

If I could get a second chance, I would have done everything very different.

**Jane Strauss**

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**So…. Who's ready for a Liz POV? Next chapter we will finally now what our favorite girl is thinking about!**


	16. Black Heart Inertia

**A/N: Yeah I know… I'm sorry. I'm on vacations so I'll post once every week… we have just a couple of chapters left besides this one anyway! *sad face***

**I wanna thank ****Denica!**** You are the best! I wish I could answer you but you have blocked the messages. Your words helped me a lot to get this out sooner. Thank you, again!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight & company are not mine.**

**Jane Strauss**

**Chapter 15: Black Heart Inertia**

**Liz POV**

I collapsed in my bed and placed my hands in my face. Another day gone.

"Rough day?" Maggy my roommate asked me. I covered my face with my hands and sighed.

"As always," I whispered.

"It's gonna sound a little bit rude but… you never have a good day," she said and I wasn't offended. She was right; my living was a poor excuse of a life and everything because of _him_. I snapped from my thoughts and laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I know," I said looking at the ceiling from my bed; Maggy was still staring at me from her bed. I knew she wasn't over with the subject; I sighed again. Maggy was probably the best roommate someone can have but sometimes she feels the need to improve everyone's life.

"A sorrow of love is always the worst," she said plainly. I dropped my hands from my face and turned my head around a little bit to stare at her. _How does she know?_ She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Am I wrong?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, you are not," I exhaled. "How do you know is about someone?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Not someone… is a _man_," she said. "I never thought you were a lesbian," she laughed and I with her. "Or am I misreading the signals?"

"No, you're right; I'm not ," I said

"No, silly; I'm talking about him, about your heartache being about a man."

"So cliché but yeah, it is about a man," I really didn't want to keep talking about it. "And I'm not ready to talk about it," I said.

"It's okay," Maggy said and went back to her laptop. Maybe I was a little rude but I really wasn't ready to talk about how fucked up my life was. In cue, my cell phone rang and I answered.

"Twin telepathy?" I asked and saw how Maggy straightened her position and turned her head a little towards me.

_Were you thinking about me? How cute!_

"Shut up. What do you want?" I asked.

_Do you already have the day for the exhibition?_

"Yeah, it's in one week from today. My advisor just called me yesterday," I forgot about the exhibition for a moment.

"Perfect!," I heard my brother said. "Dad and Mom are going to arrive the day of the exhibition. Do you mind if I go to visit you in three days? I have to go to pick up the new pieces for my car."

"I don't know, do you think you are ready?" I asked playfully. The last four times Phoenix came to visit me, Maggy couldn't leave him alone, so she just followed him around. Maggy wasn't a shy girl… she had had many boyfriends that I couldn't count them with both of my hands but the day she met Phoenix she suddenly became shy insecure, not to mention a stalker. Phoenix was polite enough and asked her a couple of questions about herself but at the end he didn't know how to get rid of her.

_Oh, I forgot about Maggy. _He said.

"Okay you can come just let me know when you are here."

"You're the best; I'll call you," he said and hung up. I tossed my cell phone in the bed and felt Maggy's stare piercing my back. I sighed.

"Yes Maggy, he's coming," I said and she jumped off the bed.

"That's awesome! Maybe we can go to this new club downtown," she was almost jumping up and down. "Is he staying 'til your exhibition?"

"It's not just my exhibition, Maggy." It was becoming annoying this thing.

"Whatever, Liz; but you are the one with half of the hall for your work and the most talented if I have to say," she smiled and I kind of smiled back.

My twin was coming today but I didn't have any idea at what time; actually I had my own problems. My teacher asked me to bring two more paintings to the exhibition because one of my classmates just had two pieces to show instead of four. I didn't have any problem with that but I couldn't pick two more pieces of my work, it was just too hard.

I had a lot of drawings and paintings that I could use but for some reason I just wanted to show one of them. I was in my room watching what I would call my master piece when Maggy stormed in.

"Hey Liz, whatcha' doing?" she asked and collapsed in her bed. I began feeling uncomfortable.

"Um… my teacher asked me for two more pieces for the exhibition and I was trying to decide which ones I should take there," I said like if it was nothing. I grabbed the painting that I was just watching and was about to get out of my room.

"Hey what do you have there?" she asked, came to me and took the painting from my hands. "Oh my gosh, Liz!" She looked at me proudly. "This painting is amazing. Why weren't you showing it in the first place?" I shook my shoulders and went to sit in my bed. I expected her to keep asking but then I felt how she placed my painting in the bed. "It's him?" she asked so quietly that I wasn't sure if she talked but then I lifted my face and saw her staring at me and waiting for an answer. I turned around to watch my own painting, the one I did the day after I came back from La Push ten months ago. The one I did about First Beach, I just knew that was the best scenario to paint him. I drew _Seth, _both of his beings: a man and a wolf staring both at the waves and the sunset. One next to the other, like neither of them was afraid of the other, like they knew each other, like they were the same person. I just nodded.

"Why is he next to a huge wolf?" I didn't know if I wanted her to keep asking to just get this damn pain out or not.

"He likes them a lot," I just answered.

"Does he live near the beach?" I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked at her and knew she was sincerely asking about the only topic I wished it would stay forever forgotten.

"His name is Seth," I said suddenly. "He's from La Push, Washington, the same place as me and my family. He's really handsome and really tall, olive skin and a goofy smile that I love of course," Remembering Seth' smile made me laugh with joy. I couldn't even recall if he was ugly or dumb; I just remember him like the most handsome man ever. I guess that is what love does to people.

"I met him almost three years ago; my dad already knew him since Seth was a kid," _and so was my dad. _"He was going to propose to his girlfriend just one day after I met him but he didn't; instead we started hanging around together and one day I found the courage and kissed him, it was great… with the butterflies and all. After that he was confused and the next time I kissed him he told me that I shouldn't keep doing it and that he wasn't going to risk his girlfriend because of a child like me," I winced to the _child_ word.

"You? A child? How old is he?" Maggy asked. _Oops!_

"He's twelve years older than me," I lied without looking at her. I don't even really know how much older than me he is

"Oh," I heard her say. "Well… keep going."

"I left with my family the next day. When we came back I decided to come here and become someone, you know? So Seth could be proud of me and maybe he wouldn't see me as a spoiled brat. Year and a half passed when my dad told me we were going back to visit La Push and I got all excited and I even started making plans in my head until I heard my dad told my mom that he had to stay two weeks more in La Push for Seth's wedding," I winced a little and saw that Maggy was really into my story.

"I was totally crushed, I felt so stupid for even thinking about going back to Seth in the future. I didn't want to go back to La Push but my mom talked to me and convinced me. When I was in La Push my whole family went to a little reunion in a friend's house but I didn't go 'cause I knew Seth was going to be there. Instead I went to First Beach," I said and pointed to the beach in my painting, Maggy understood and smiled. "My efforts were useless 'cause I saw him again that day anyway; he was polite and all charming as always and I was a little rude I guess but couldn't help it. The fact that he was so close to me and I couldn't go to see him was killing me; so a couple of days later I went to his apartment and we just talked for a while and went to have lunch together. That day Oz came to visit me," Maggy knew who Oz was and her eyes widened.

"Oz? Like your stalker Oz?," she asked and I nodded.

"I invited Oz to a party the next day in the beach and Seth's was going to be there. At the party everything was great actually but two hours later I noticed Seth's wasn't there anymore; I don't know how but I kind of knew where he was so I just went to look for him and found him. He ended up telling me he didn't like Oz and that he was jealous and I ended up telling him that I was in love with him. He kissed me and after a little misunderstanding he told me he was in love with me too. He told me he was going to break up with his, um, fiancée and I knew he really had the intention to do it but then," I paused and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I was in my house waiting for Seth when I heard my mom arguing with Seth's mom in the living room. I heard that she said that Seth's girlfriend was pregnant; everything crumbled down for me that moment and I asked my parents to take me out of La Push. I came back here and I haven't seen him in ten months." I finished and she didn't say a thing for a while until the silence was unbearable.

"You had it worse," Maggy said and I turned around to watch my painting.

"Maybe; sometimes I think about him and picture him with his wife and his baby and I think I did the right thing. So, I guess it doesn't matter how I feel," the first tear streamed down my face when I said that. "The only thing getting in my way of a new life is this pain," I said touching in the middle of my chest. "It won't go away," I sobbed and Maggy hugged me. "Sometimes I can't even breathe," I whispered and rested my head in her shoulder.

"I wish he could come to the exhibition and see that painting and how far I've come. I just want to see him one more time," I whispered the last sentence but Maggy heard me.

Seth POV

"…but I don't know if I should invest on that; I know for sure Sharon is gonna' kill me and those are our four years' savings after all. Do you think it is a good idea?" Greg asked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with him by my side. I sighed.

"I don't know, Greg. You should ask your wife about it, not me," I said irritated. The whole damn day he had been asking the same; like if my resolution was going to absolve him in case his investment goes wrong.

"I know, I know but I think I'm gonna' need some valid advice. Do you think you could come to dinner with me and my wife someday?" I turned around to see if he was serious. He was.

"I don't know a thing about that; I'm an Architect, I just built and supervise… I don't know a thing about investments, Greg!" I reached the elevator to the parking lot and Greg followed me.

"I called Mr. Gideon yesterday and Stacey told me he was in a business trip; besides my wife is already making plans with those savings and I think my idea is greater that hers. I just need someone to support me; I know you can do that, Seth," I closed my eyes and began breathing slowly.

"I'll think about it, Greg," I said and the elevator's doors opened miraculously. I stormed out and began walking towards my car.

"I'll hold onto that, Clearwater!" Greg yelled and I didn't pay attention. I lifted my hand to my hair and disarranged it trying to smooth my scalp and trying to dispel the permanent headache. When I was getting close to my car, my muscles began hurting and stretching. When I could see my car I wished I would have stayed talking with Greg a bit more.

Phoenix Black was leaning over my car with his arms crossed in front of his massive chest and staring at me.

**A/N2: Again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Christmas is coming! So I'll post another chapter next week as a good Christmas gift.**

**Can you guess what is coming? If you guess I'll send you a big preview! ;D**

**See you next week!**

**Jane Strauss**


End file.
